Yellow Butterfly
by Stitchar
Summary: Bumblebee disappeared after Prowl's death leaving no clue or hint of where he had gone. Years went by, they had given up, but after the news of Megatron being free of his prison by the aid of outside, a shock was announced of Prowl's disappeared body-only to discover that an unknown Organization were working against them.
1. Gone

**Yellow Butterfly**

AN: One of the voted top three Enjoy it while you can. Also this fraggin' bunny is on hold as well... Damn you Bunnies Damn you!

* * *

It was barely a year ever since after the event. Prowl had died to save them and they had finally captured Megatron and his men and peace had finally returned to Cybertron again, but sadly there was a price.

Ultra Magnus is in his near death bed and Prowl wasn't here to celebrate the victory, and there were some confusion of who the Magnus was supposed to be.

Optimus said that Seninel is still a Magnus and should bear the title but surprisingly Sentinel said that Optimus deserved to be a Magnus, by leading his team to victory, no other bot can think of anything. Soon both Sentinel and Optimus went into a shouting match fight until Optimus surrendered and agreed to become Magnus, but only for a while until Ultra Magnus is out of his medical berth. The agreement was made and Optimus soon became a Magnus for a time being for Ultra Magnus until he got better.

It was days after the celebration and everything was fine, Ratchet had made a new medical building where he'll teach some new medics, Jazz took over the dojo where Yoketron had written a will that Prowl can take over but was to passed over to Jazz as a second choice, Sari went with Perceptor and Wheeljack along with Bulkhead with his Space Bridge knowledge, and Bumblebee...

Bumblebee, Optimus realized, was silent through the whole thing. A state in shock Ratchet would say but it seemed different, Bumblebee had too many burden on his shoulders that seemed to have weighted the small yellow mini-bot ten times more.

Optimus searched for him after his paperwork and found Bumblebee standing in the memorial building where he was standing between the two mechs that had been offlined. Bumblebee wasn't moving from his spot, he didn't even flinch when Optimus walked close to him and laid his servo on the scout's shoulder.

"Hey." Was all Optimus would say but Bumblebee didn't say anything as his blue optics that was filled with emotions was now blank, as if-he had no clue what to feel anymore, "How are you holding up?"

"Like slag." was all Bumblebee spoke, as he looked back at the offlined body of the friend they had made for years. Prowl laid there, all grey and broken and not...alive, "Can't even think straight for a while..." Optimus knew exactly what Bumblebee meant and he can understand how Bumblebee felt as he too went through the same thing back in the Academy days where he had lost everything, only to build everything up again with the small family he had made himself into.

He hugged Bumblebee. Like a Creator would do to his child to make him feel comfort-making him to feel that everything's okay-that it's alright to let it all of his emotions out. Bumblebee shook, not even holding back his whimper anymore as he hugged Optimus tightly, wailing his agony and pain out from the memorial building that shook every core of bot's spark.

-.-

It was Megacycles ever since that Bumblebee broke down and Optimus tried to level his work to comfort his friend who was now in medical room, forced stay in a watchful optic of Ratchet since Bumblebee hadn't consumed Energon or oil for how many Decacycles. Optimus knew that Bumblebee wasn't himself, in denial that Prowl is dead but he knew that Bumblebee will cope the loss as he too, missed Prowl as much as Bumblebee does.

But that's the problem.

Everyone had something to do to make themselves busy, not wanting to remember their loss of friend, he had his Magnus job to cope the loss, Ratchet with his medical training to younglings, Sari and Bulkhead working science with Perceptor and Wheeljack. Others with their own mission and works.

But not Bumblebee.

Bumblebee was just a scout, and scouts have good programing that was called Photographic Replay Memory (much to surprise to everyone) that can replay any parts of their lives, reciting to any bots of whom they're in contact with. Bumblebee seemed to be closed about it and as Optimus knew, Bumblebee never used that programing to help according to Ratchet. He was closing in, not even trusting anyone with his programing he thought as he would.

That means the repeat of Prowl's death, repeat of Wasp's sudden disappearance, the body swap with Wasp, shocking news of Shockwave being Longarm, anything that held bad memories had caused Bumblebee to be much insecure. Optimus wanted to help Bumblebee but he knew that if he's going to take the memories, emotions will follow, more sadness and self-loath of what had happened and maybe some personal feelings from Bumblebee that he didn't want to share.

He had to make Bumblebee talk somehow, he knew that Bumblebee will break in that state if he doesn't talk of his problems, like what Ratchet did at earth where he had problems to face his fears with the Bounty Hunter.

But it just happened that day.

Bumblebee disappeared.

Gone. Nothing. Not even a chip of his frame was here.

It started out as a panic hence Bumblebee disappearance. But there was no note from him, no letter, not even a comm. from him that made things better.

It's as if he was never in Cybertron in their life, like he never existed. Just a small figment of imagination in their processor.


	2. Years Past

Years Past

AN: Short chapter sorry. got a little stuck here. I promise the next one would be better and longer

* * *

It had been years now. And it seemed everything is always the same. The people, the town, and the paperwork.

Optimus cannot say that the city is missing something, or someone he knew about. It seemed everyone had forgotten but him.

He still remembered about Bumblebee, their adventures together and all the fun games he did back at the base. Optimus missed him terribly but had no idea to where to look.

When Bumblebee had disappeared he searched all over the Cybertron with his other team and finding none, they have no choice but to file Bumblebee dead. Optimus wasn't sure of this but he was positive that Bumblebee was alive out there but did others listen?

Both Ratchet and Bulkhead had still not given up hope on Bumblebee as when it comes to dangerous situations, Bumblebee will always find a way to survive. Of course, Sentinel, still being his aft self for some time (not a whole lot thank goodness) denied that there is no way a youngling can survive through the large planet of Cybertron. They doubt it, Bumblebee is strong in many ways both mentally and emotionally. It still doesn't change the fact Bumblebee will find a way to survive.

But the problem still lingers, where to take a good look at?

After all, Cybertron is huge, and so is space. Bumblebee could be anywhere.

-.-

It had been years that he was stuck in cursed prison, along with his men who were now asleep for the night. Since they were called to be the most highly dangerous by their status, they were moved from the C Block prison to A block prison, the most highly secured prison that he was now into. He snorted as he stretched his arms, stiff from staying in one place. Despite being in the highest secured area, the rooms were pretty darn small.

Not that he cared that much, he looked down at some securities that were walking around the hallway making sure there was no interference through the block.

Well despite that he's in the small cell block, at least he had some privacy from the shower stall.

-.-

Morning came and it irritated Bulkhead a bit as he walked out from his home of his Energon farm. It had been years now and he had gone back to the farm to help with his family to grow the Energon to sell. Sadly, not too long ago, his mech creator had passed away, leaving the Energon Farm to him and his femme creator.

Both were sad that they had lost their loved one but worked themselves to the limit to keep their Energon Farm well. Some neighboring bots came by and helped them with their work, and Bulkhead was grateful for their gratitude.

But he also had to protect his Femme creator as well. Her being single once more means that she will have many suitors chasing her around despite that her only love belongs to his mech creator forever. Bulkehad may be dumb at most times but he wasn't stupid either, he can tell there are many mechs are hitting on his widowed mother but gave up when she refused to do so.

There are mechs that are annoying somehow, but at least it's a good thing that there are some mech that are honorable enough to accept her decline.

But overall in all, life seems good. Well, if only his little buddy was here then all of his life would be great.


	3. A Yellow Print

A Yellow Print

AN: Vote is still open please keep on voting

Enjoy

* * *

It was dark out and no one was out at that time since most were in their respective berth and in recharge. All, but few who are smugglers, drug dealers, and Black Market is open in these time of nights.

No one dared to go but few had committed the crime were willing enough to buy anything to protect themselves or just to improve their skills. Distrust and Hate are huge, but in most part there are an aura of respect through the experts of all alike.

Now, the Black Market is open to any others who wished to get any weapons or smuggled Energon to just enjoy the time. Right now tonight, it is a busy night.

In the crowd was a small bot, his blank optics blinking and scanning at the items in the display, he was looking for a specific item but when finding none in one spot he headed on, ignoring any clammer that was around him.

"Hey there kid." called out a voice as the young bot turned and looked at the source of the voice, "Haven't seen the city kid like you down in this slums. What's you up here for?"

The mech that called out to him was huge, but he was quite lean as his dark green and brown paint were shining off the limited light. His optics were strange orange color and on his lap was a small scorpion like bot sleeping on his lap. In Black Market, it is best to have pet drones to keep you company, you don't know when you're going to be attacked.

The small bot said nothing as he scanned through the said bot's items that he seemed to have smuggled with. His optics stopped as he finally had landed on the item he wanted.

"Oh, that kid?" The mech replied as he shifted and picked up the item in his servo, ignoring the fuss that his little friend had made, "I just got this in last night. Quite rare if I so say it. Only manufactured once a year-heh, don't ask me how I got it, it ain't easy to get this little scrap." the small bot said nothing as he swiped out his credits and laid down on the mat. The mech widened his eyes as he saw the load and whistled in amazement.

"Now that's a heavy load kid, don't know where ya got 'em but I take it this is the one yer looking for eh?" The small bot said nothing as he just only nodded his head, "Well, how about a deal kid, since ya gave me quite a load, I'll give you one more as an free exchange. Good deal no?" The small bot said nothing as he seemed to think over about the deal he was given to.

With a small nod, the seller smiled widely as he collected his large amount of credit that will save him for tonight.

-.-

There was a pounding sound. Echoing through the dark tunnels of underground. There came the patter of footsteps as if it was running away form the unknown enemy.

In the darkness, a black and white mech came running down, clutching his chest as if his spark was going to burst. But before he was about stop and check, he was quickly stabbed in the back, his life drained away by the dagger that had dug deep into his system.

His world became nothing but silence.

-.-

A flash was heard and the light died down showing a tan yellow mech taking pictures. Turns out, he's taking a picture of a dead body for the crime investigation.

Once he was done with the picture, he headed up to the aquatic mech for briefing and if possible some few talks from him.

"Depth Charge," mech called as he trotted up to him, "Anything new happening?"

The tall, aquatic mech shook his helm as looked down at the grey body of the mech, "I don't know about it Cheetor, but whatever this was I have a tail-pipe gut feeling that this is not just a gang fight."

"So you mean he's killed for no other reason?" Cheetor asked as he flipped through the camera to make sure he has enough space for more evidence. Depth Charge nodded his helm as he looked back at the offlined body that was now covered up with large body rag that would be taken for study soon. Cheetor sighed as he threw his arms up in frustration, "I mean, all we have found is the dead body which we had to identify, there seemed to be paints (Cheetor then pointed at the wall that was somehow just painted straight) all over in one straight line and we don't even know if this is just an assault or a murder!"

"Sir!" One of the officers called as he dashed up to Depth Charge, his faceplate was somehow masked with shock and surprise "we have found something!"

Depth Charge and Cheetor quickly acted as they transformed into cars and followed the officer to where the entrance of the tunnel is.

"Really?" Cheetor grumbled as he transformed back, "You just brought us here to get blinded by lights around us and finding nothing?"

"But look at the entrance, this is something we have not seen before." Both Depth Charge and Cheetor looked at each other and turing the direction to where they are facing the entrance of the tunnel and both gasped as they had never seen anything like it before.

Cheetor quickly took the picture of the tunnel's entrance.

The picture was shown of what was the art of a simple butterfly.


	4. Jail Breakout

Jail Breakout

AN: Vote is still open please keep on voting

Enjoy

* * *

Out of all things he's in, Megatron is sure that he is losing his patience and his sanity as he heard the triple changer singing some random song. He can't tell if this is how the bi-polar (or is it tri-polar?) cope with his life in prison.

All he knows is that he need to find a way to kill that idiot. Well, he had more idiots than him but that's beyond the point. What the point is that it's the song that was annoying him right now.

"_99 cubez of Energon on ze wall, 99 cubez of Energon. Take one down and pazz it around, 98 cubez of Energon on ze wall..._"

"Silence Blitzwing!" Lugnut bellowed who was right next to Blitzwing for all the time. He at least deserves some awards for being able to stay sane for quite a long time, "One more of those and you are dead! I tell you, dead!"

"I like to to ze you try you fataft." Hothead growled as he banged against the wall that was holding him and Lugnut apart. Lugnut growled as he too banged back,but failed since the wall had absorbed all the shock of it and it came out vibrating a little when it came to Blitzwing. Random crackled as he heard the sound.

"Wow! Lugnut _was hast du in diene leben getan_? I zwear you have veen eating a lot dis year no? AH HAHAHAHA" Random crackled as he almost jumped around the cell he's in.

"Ugh...those imbeciles." Shockwave murmured in soft accent as he massages the area where everyone thought is his 'nose' is. Megatron said nothing as he watched the fight with annoyance. Sooner of later the guard might come in and might try to order them to shut up.

Just as he predicted, the officer came in with his armed blaster on and boy, he doesn't look too happy.

"All right! All of you be quite or I'll-gurk!" the officer choked as he fell down on the floor, all gunmetal grey and all the Decepticons that were all locked up looked up in interest.

Above the dead body was a small minibot. Or was it a minibot? They couldn't tell because of his armor and the way it was designed.

The bot was painted gentle yellow, not too bright nor too dull but soft. Two yellow thin plates were like antennas and has four doorwings; two large and two small. Its optics were glowing light blue but it seemed dull but what was more odd is the faceplate-it was covered with a mask, wires seemed to stitched across down the holes where optics might be and there were barely any holes where the bearer would breath. In short, it nearly looked like organic face.

Megatron tried to suppress his shiver. But one question was in his mind.

Is it a friend or foe?

Then, the yellow bot pressed the button that held all the Decepticons in the cell and all of their restraints fell loose, abandoned around their pedes. Megatron still held his stance as he carefully stepped out.

There were no alarm, no distant sound of officers coming. Did this little bot had done all the job in just few seconds or hours? He couldn't tell but he felt uneasy of how quiet the hallway and the cell is, it unnerved him but he kept his own mouth shut as he stared back at the yellow bot.

The yellow bot simply said nothing, it just stood there like a lifeless doll-never even looked alive.

Soon, the little bot turned around and walked away as if it knew where to go. Megatron looked back at his men and they all shrugged their shoulders (Icy was quiet for some reason) and they followed as their leader led them.

The hallway they have entered was dark and somehow too quiet for Megatron's liking he preferred for any Decepticon to jump in at any random walls and having some few entertainment going on in this building. But it was quiet and too boring.

When he felt his pede hitting on something metal, he looked down and saw a guard in stasis-lock. It didn't take long to process that this little bot somehow placed all the guard into stasis lock. How long it took, he cannot tell but he was sure he saw the guard from last minute was online. How it worked, he cannot tell either.

"I must thank you for freeing us," Megatron grumbled as he stared at the little bot with somewhat little or no interest, "But I must ask, who exactly are you?"

The yellow bot said nothing as it paused its walking and looked back. It then placed its servo near to its spark and bowed to Megatron as if it was devoted servant to Megatron.

"Swallowtail." Was all it said as it walked away. The voice seemed young, both mixture of femme and mech all jumbled together, and it was no doubt that it could be much more younger.

The other Decepticons looked at Swallowtail as it walked away but paused as if it was waiting for them. Shockwave slowly approached to his leader.

"My lord...if I may, I do not trust this bot." Megatron agreed in his own mind but said nothing as he scanned the yellow bot again for more clues.

There were none.

Just as he was about to say anything, the alarm quickly rang through the empty hallway and it was no doubt that the someone must've noticed that one cell block was empty. The Decepticons nearly panicked, but Swallowtail seemed to know what to do.

It opened its subspace and taking out from it was an explosive, Swallowtail pulled the pin that held it and threw it against the hallway where the door and walls were and quickly before all could blink it flashed white and large loud sonic boom rang through their sensors.

"Leave." was all Swallowtail said as it took the opposite way away from the wreckage, "You will find your weapons further down." and with that it disappeared from their optics.

"Strange..." was all Blitzwing replied as he tapped his chin in thought, he didn't change throughout the whole escape which is a new record to Megatron, "_freund oder feind?_"

'My thoughts exactly.' Megatron thought to himself as he heard more footsteps of guards coming closer to them. Well he can't waste time right now.

-.-

"Magnus! Optimus Magnus!" Optimus looked up from his work and saw Jettwins running up to him they were in panic mode and they were jumbling all over each other.

"What is the problem?" Optimus asked as he stood up from his seat. The Jettwins quickly untangled themselves from their rushed entrance and they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Megatron and his men escaped the A Block Security!"


	5. On the Move

On the Move

AN: Vote is still open please keep on voting

The names that were used in the story are real and belongs to the Transformers wiki. Unfortunately Pyrisitia does not belong to Transformers Wiki. You'll figure out why I choose that name...for now wait for the plot to come...

Enjoy

* * *

It was quiet in the hall of Cybertronian Mail Service as the attendance was doodling through her pad with boredom. Not everyone would even try to come here and get their package really, there are some that are overly weeks old.

Then she heard the door opening and looking up she saw a youngling walking up to her.

"Hello," replied the youngling, its voice was soft and quite feminine but looked like a mech, "I am here for the letter from my relatives."

"Alright," Post officer replied as she took out a paper for signing, "Please state your name and I will look for it, meanwhile you can sign here as a proof of your letter."

"Pyrisitia." was all youngling said as it wrote the paper to sign. The front desk paused as she heard the name. It sounded feminine so that means that the youngling must be a young femme. Turning back, she looked around the slots where names with 'P' were stored in.

As she scanned through it, she found the name 'Pyrisitia' and handed it back to the youngling who thanked her and handed her Credits that seemed too much.

Just as the Youngling was about receive the letter, an alarm was heard through out the building and the older femme panicked when she heard this alarm. Just then her boss came running out and ordered her to go cover. She turned around to the spot where the youngling would be so she could take her to safety.

But the youngling had disappeared, along with the letter.

-.-

Optimus drove as fast as his tires can take him to the battle ground where Megatron would be along with the other soldiers and Elites. He was confused of who would even try to dare let the Decepticon's leader to escape, let alone rescue him.

After that 'Stunticons' incident he was sure that no Decepticons were stupid enough to do it but he guessed it wrong then. He just doesn't get a break does he.

As they had finally reached the destination, Optimus quickly barked an order to his men to attack any Decepticons. Jazz and Jettwins quickly went to Lugnut, Bulkhead and Ratchet quickly went to take care of Blitzwing and the new recruit of Aerialbots that Perceptor managed to make took care of Stunticons.

Now it was only him and Megatron. Megatron smirked as he took out his sword, ready to fight at the mech who had failed his space domination for years. Now is the time to see who gets to be the victor.

"You are outnumbered now Megatron!" Optimus proclaimed as he took out his Magnus Hammer, "Surrender now or I'll use force!"

Megatron snorted as he positioned himself into fighting stance, "Actually, I think it would be the other way around." And right on cue, a stray rocket came falling from the sky and Optimus quickly reacted by dodging from the rocket that was aimed for him. Above he heard a crackle and quickly looking up, he saw many other newer Decepticons he had never seen before.

The newcomers all fell down to the ground, landing right onto their pedes. As they all stood up, they looked menacing and dark as their red optics glared right at Optimus.

"Optimus! Careful!" Ratchet called out with Blitzwing who was now in stasis-cuff, but manage to move around to stress Ratchet out, "They have a Chemical Expert Warrior in their rank, avoid his vial at any cost! It's Cosmic Rust!"

Optimus heard about Cosmic Rust in textbook but he never would've thought he would actually face one. But he had a problem, which one is which?

He scanned his enemies carefully, the one that seemed like a leader is large, with two light purple and orange muzzle strapped on its back and its face was-dare he say it, quite ugly in his own terms. The second one was lean and all dark poison green and spikes all over, his faceplate is overed with a green glass that acts like his protective helmet.

The other one was quite large too, all dark blue with orange tips of stripes running through _whatever_ this creature is. Optimus is sure that this is a Cybertronian but he wasn't sure if it _can_ transform into a vehicle or something.

The next one was larger than the rest, all brown with bits of red strips here and there in his edges. And only thing that Optimus can tell that this one is scary. The blades on this mech's back was all sharp and glinted against the light like he had sharpen it everyday to cut any bot's body easily.

The last one wasn't too tall nor was it large, except it's a flyer and was all purple. He seemed old and somehow there was something dark about him. At least Optimus knew that he will stay away from this one.

But another problem came into his mind, they were now outnumbered a little and he needs some backup, there was no way he knew what he was going to do.

He looked back at his comrades to see that Jazz and the twins were still occupied with Lugnut who kept on rolling around and trying to get them off him. Blitzwing was taken off somewhere probably being hidden, so that only left him with Ratchet and Bulkhead to fight with him for now.

He quickly reached up to comm. link and as it opened he quickly replied only one thing.

"Optimus to Base, request for backup now!"

-.-

Throughout all of this ruckus the youngling huddled behind some few broken down buildings as it tried to avoid from being hurt. The youngling couldn't believe it that she ran outside right when the battle had started. She quickly took cover from the fight and watched it all happening.

She watched all the two different sides fighting like maniacs and she nearly gulped as she saw Autobots nearly losing.

Before she could even blink, she was suddenly picked up. The world around her became a blur as she tried to muster what was going on.

"Megatron!" She heard someone scream, "Let the youngling go!"

"We're wasting our time here." 'Megatron' muttered as the Youngling was dangled from his servo, "Decepticons, Retreat! And take Blitzwing Lugnut!" and the Youngling found herself being in the air as she saw the town getting smaller from her optics.

"Vell, zhat went vell." the mech named Blitwing replied sarcastically as he was carried by Lugnut over his shoulder. The youngling said nothing as she watched everything from inside of the Decepticon's leader's cockpit due to his quick transformation.

"We shall plan again once we have thought of it." Megatron rumbles as he carefully made sure that the youngling in his cockpit was safe and well. Maybe he'll let Strika take care of this youngling once they have reached the destination they should be in, he's not good with youngling care, "but for now we must assemble all our Decepticons fellows to come and join forces with me."

"Yes sir!" all replied as they flew away from Cybertron, along with a visitor within in their tow.

Not too far from them, a pair of pale blue optics followed them.

-.-

Depth Charge sighed as he looked at the file he was investigating. Damn, he should be outside fighting against the Decepticons with Optimus, not working on his paper work crap!

Grunting as he does so, he looked at more paper as he tried to think of what to do with the incident.

He never tried to tell to Optimus about this case because he thought it won't be such a big deal. But it seemed like it did became a threat of some sort, he was quite unsure of how to report this to Optimus himself.

After the investigation of this from few days ago, he got a report from the different building about the first victim. Surprisingly, the mech that was killed at that night was a Decepticon that goes with the name of Barricade. Barricade, according to his background and History, had retired from his Decepticon's rank and went Neutral as he wished to settle down and create a family. So far he took the job as a police force and raised two younglings of his own and worked as a teacher at a little local school.

He made no contact with Decepticons through out his life but why would a killer want to kill an Ex-Decepticon. That confused Depth Charge as he read on the reports.

Another killing had happened few days before Megatron's escape and the mech goes by the name of Ambulon. He was one of the best known medics residing in Polyhex after the war. He had no connections on what so ever he had done nor does he have any dark secrets in the past.

Also, another was a femme that goes with a name of Breakage who leads a group of miners to search for Energon, she was killed the day before Megatron's escape and Depth Charge tried to connect any dots from these three sudden victims but couldn't find one for they have never met each other in life nor do they even knew each other.

But there was only one thing they all share.

A yellow paint of some sort of an organic Butterfly.

Or if it is a butterfly hence he could not tell what. Two lines were curved outward and was curled in as the bottom two were all closed up. It was no doubt a simple art of something that he could not describe.

Optimus may know this symbol for he had more experience at Organic earth than Depth Charge has, so collecting anything from his table, he stored the file into his subspace as he prepared himself to head on to the main building of Autobots' base.

-.-

"_Dear Yellow Butterfly,_

_Have you done the request I have asked for you to hand at task? If you did, then thank goodness you are okay. You have done the work very well and made me proud of you._

_I have seen the news of Megatron's escape, quite a show isn't?_

_Well, you must be tired from all of the hard work you had done, but do not fret my child; I have another clue for you to take._

_Are you ready? My, you must be excited to work this all out don't you?_

_Underneath the Flowers would be a place to sleep. Where once your friend sleeps would be awaken. Honors and Status held no meaning. Hurry for he is off to Recycle of End._

_Do you know where you must go? Good luck my Butterfly, may Primus watch over you._

_From,  
Teacher_

Yellow Butterfly slowly folded the letter it had received from and looking around the local darkness, he slowly took his mask off as he headed on to the next destination clues and thoughts still clouding trough its processor.

_a place to sleep...a place to sleep..._


	6. The Shocking Symbol

The Shocking Symbol

AN: Nothing for now. And yes I know it's short bear with me here.

Enjoy

* * *

Optimus stared at the files that was presented by Depth Charge and was looking through the picture of such gruesome deaths of these victims had gone through.

He looked at Depth Charge nervously and laid the file down, "Thank you Depth Charge for bringing this possible threat incoming. Even though I knew this is serious I really wanted to know why it had to be me."

Depth Charge said nothing as he raised one of the pictures he had in his servo. The yellow print he had found during his investigation was placed on the table for Optimus to see and check.

"I not only found these off-lined bodies." Depth Charge replied, "But I also found this strange symbol that I hope it will interest you. If I am correct, you have been at earth for at least 50 Stellar Cycles, yes?"

"Most, I was in stasis." Optimus corrected as he picked up the picture that has a yellow symbol on it. He stared at it for a while to try and understand what this symbol means. He was positive he had seen this symbol before.

"An art of an butterfly? What does this have to do anything?" Depth Charge raised his servo up and pointed at the picture.

"So it is an organic bug of some sort." Depth Charge replied as he looked at the picture, Optimus shook his head in wonder, "How did anybody find this symbol? There's no way of getting this unless they had visited the Earth."

"Stellar Cycles of appearance is sure the right amount of time to be able to find it. How long does it take normally to get used to a Earth culture?"

"A Steller Cycles or two, give or take." Optimus replied as he thought about it, then faced Depth Charge, "Look up any documents of any bot's who had disappeared or went someplace past two years. Maybe we can pin point and narrow down who done this."

"Right away." Depth Charge saluted as he marched out, "Looks like we're going to get our Yellow Butterfly."

"...Yellow Butterfly?" Optimus questioned as he looked confused as he already is, Depth Charge shrugged his shoulder, a gesture he had gotten from one older mech who had visited Cybertron once.

"Yellow paint with an art of an Butterfly. So it's Yellow Butterfly, any problem?"

"No..." Optimus paused as he was interrupted by a loud beeping from Jettwins.

"Please to be hurrying!" Jetfire yelled at the comm., "Something is happening at the Memorial Building!"

* * *

Megatron huffed as he walked around the old, rocky asteroid that he and his men had managed to land far away from Cybertron. Right now, he knew he had made a escape from this Swallowtail who had simply disappeared from the Jail breakout.

They managed to escape Cybertron with the help of the youngling that was being taken care of Strika.

"Why is she not afraid of us?" Lugnut asked as he poked at the youngling softly who in turn, pushed Lugnut's large servo away in frustration that she doesn't want to be poked at, "Aren't younglings supposed to shiver in fear when they see Decepticons?"

"Apparently, she's braver than I can give her credit to." Strika sighed as she tried to make the youngling talk to her, "What's your designation younglin'?"

The youngling looked up at Strika and as if taking her time, she slowly replied her name, "Pyrisitia."

"Pyrisitia?" Megatron questioned as he heard the name, "What kind of a creator would love to name that?"

"My creator does." Pyrisitia retorted as she stuck her tongue out, her strong bravery is admirable and yet utterly-not that he's going to admit-adorable.

"Well aside from that.." Cyclonus butted in as he saw this, "What are we going to do now? Now that you have escaped Lord Megatron."

"I would say we wait, but that seemed impossible now that there is no good plan to attack it now."

"Why not an ambush?" Megatron jerked up as he heard the mixture of a mech and a femme voice and looking up, he saw Swallowtail walking up to him, "An ambush to the most populated in Cybertron-Kaon."

"You." He growled as he saw Swallowtail looking up at him with those cold glazing optics. Pyrisitia perked up as if she heard what she wanted to hear.

"Swallowtail!" She chirped as she jumped off Strika and running up to it. Swallowtail made no movement as Pyrisitia hugged its leg like it had been her long lost sibling, "I missed you!"

Swallowtail said nothing and laying its hand down on to the youngling's helm, she started to fritz and crackle and disappeared from the thin air. The Decepticons only gaped in surprise as this was something they had never seen before.

A youngling wasn't real-but Strika's expression was a mixture of shock and awe as she tried to figure out why the youngling felt real when it was just nothing but a hologram.

Swallowtail said nothing as it turned away and walked off, jumping to asteroid to asteroid to get away from the group.

"Aren't you going to call your enforcement?" it asked as it walked off to a different asteroid, "Surely they are waiting for their great, honorable leader to get some action. Kaon?"

Megatron said nothing as he glared at the youngling before him and activating his comm. link, he call his remaining men to assemble, his gaze not losing the sight of Swallowtail until it had disappeared from the other side of the asteroid.

"Kaon it is."

* * *

Optimus is shocked. He is, not that it's an everyday thing to have someone steal a off-lined body for something like spare parts, but it was something else.

"I can't believe it." He said as he took a deep breath, "They took him."

"That is not being it Optimus sir," Jetstorm replied as he scanned around the room, "but someone is being stealing others."

"If it's Zeta Prime, Cybertron is in ruins." Optimus replied sarcastically as he followed the Junior Elites to show him where more was stolen.

"It not only body is being gone, but weapons too." Jetfire replied as he pointed at the storage where past warrior's weapons were kept. Most were savaged but only few guns were being left alone.

"His upgrade is gone." Optimus gasped as he saw some few empty slots, "Few others too."

"That is not being it Oprimus sir," Jettwins replied together as they motioned Optimus to see it. Optimus had to suppress a gap from his mouth.

On the berth where once an off-lined bot used to be was empty, leaving nothing but a picture of a yellow butterfly.

Yellow Butterfly was here. And took Prowl's body.

_'It couldn't be...would it?'_ Optimus thought warily as he looked at the shocking symbol that he had never thought to see, _'Could it be...?'_

"Optimus sir!" Ironhide came bursting in, interrupting his thoughts, "Megatron is at Iacon!"

Far away from the Memorial Building, a light yellow mech stood there staring at the building. It won't be long until everyone was gone and it will make its next move then.

"Soon..." it mumbled, placing its servo on to its chest like praying to Primus, "Soon it will belong to Primus himself."


	7. Battle in Iacon with Shock

Battle in Iacon with Shock

AN: Sorry it's short. edited some parts

Enjoy

* * *

Kaon was too far away and it used to belong to Decepticon's territory but now since Autobots had taken all their hands on the territory is was a massive large city like Iacon. Megatron knows his way from Iacon to Kaon but he was actually quite unaware of how much populated Kaon was.

Not only it was mostly populated but it nearly looked almost alike with Iacon that Megatron nearly got lost-not that he's going to admit. But he can admit that he was nervous of destroying his home of Kaon so to avoid any of the trouble, he decided to change his plans to Iacon which his men agreed with him.

Oddly, Swallowtail followed them suit not seeming to care if its plan was refuted or not. But since it decided to follow him, he doesn't care-but wary of it.

"Megatron," Shockwave reported, "all of Decepticons are in Iacon now ready for your signal."

"Good." Megatron answered as he sped up, to Iacon that was waiting for him to raid through it.

As he and his men had finally reached down to Iacon, the non-combat Autobots panicked and ran away as the Elites came out along with Optimus and his crew joining in the battle.

Megatron smirked as he saw this and ordering his men out to battle, the many Decepticons that are desguised as Autobots, quickly engaged in the fight.

Optimus quickly ordered his men to engage and each and everyone fought with weapons, ecplosions and few melee weapons.

Optimus raised his Ultra Hammer up and attacked Megatron, who was prepared for the attack and blocked it, only to have it electoute him for a few seconds.

"Well, if it isn't Optimus Prime." Megatron growled as he dug his pedes down and pushing Optimus down, "We meet again."

"No time for such preppy talk." Optimus growled as he too pushed the hammer harder.

Both ignored the fight around them, nor are they even aware of what was around them. Both of them stared at each other hard and tense until they clashed each other again only to jump away from each other.

Optimus quickly took his position, only to have his side nearly sliced by Megatron's twin swords while Megatron suffered a few bruises from the hammer, but Optimus quickly abandoned the hammer and took out his axe and engaged on to Megatron who quckly dodged the attack with his sword.

With a roar, Megatron cross-slash his twin swords and Optimus quicky dodged away from the attack, sliding nearly across the now battle-field city.

Optimus grunted and conficured his arm into an sword and attacked on to Megatron, only to dodge from the incoming mace that Meagtron had managed to have with.

Both roared as they ran at each other and throwing thier best weapons, it clashed against it each other, making a spark of a fire of a never ending fight.

-.-

Swallowtail hide in the corner of the battle, avoiding from the fight that was getting intense. It huffed as it saw a purple and black mech known aa Breakdown was battleing with an Autobot named Mirage along with Cliffjumper. In a sense, fighting was not its forte, not even part of its agenda.

Swallowtail only wanted to watch the fight, it just intrigued itself so and seeing the fight between Megatron and Optimus, it chuckled and walked away.

"Hey! Wait up man!" Swallowtail turned around to see a bright blue and yellow with red paint flashed around the armor Autobot pointing at it, "I don't think its fair for you to get away from anything of the fight. C'mon, I could use a mech like you to fight!"

Swallowtail simply glared at the cheery Autobot and got into its fighting stance, "What will be your name Autobot?"

"You sure have a weird voice..." The Autobot replied as he too got into a stance, "My name's Hot Shot and don't forget it!" and with that Hot Shot turned his arms into fire and shot fire at Swallowtail.

Swallowtail dodged the fire that came at it and as if it was in trance, blocked all the fire that was coming, and hitting many other Autobots and Decepticon's alike to get the damage.

"Stay still!" Hot Shot yelled now frusterated, and shot out a large wave of fire at Swallowtail. The fire was too large for Swallowtail to dodge so Swallowtail did the only thing it can do.

Embrace it.

As the fire touched Swallowtail, the whole ground exploded and Hot Shot whooped as he had finally able to defeat the weird bot. But out from the smoke something came out.

"Hot Shot!" Rodimus screamed as he saw the weapon, "Dodge it!"

Hot Shot reacted quickly as it sped past him and hit Optimus's shoulder, it was a blade of some sort but to Optimus and his old team (Decepticons as well)-had seen this blade before.

"How-!" Ratchet screamed before he was tackled down by the other Decepticons but pushed them back with his magnets, "How did that bot have Prowl's blade's?"

Everyone paused, tense silence was the only thing that erupted through the fight. Soon, all faces went to the smoke where Swallowtail was.

As the smoke cleared, Swallowtail just stood there, half of its armor was cracked and burnt, mask cracked and crumbled nearly from the impact. Swallowtail quickly held the mask to conceal its identity, but part began to fall.

"Who are you?" Ratchet growled as he stomped up to Swallowtail but only to have to stop as it threw him the same blade again, "Who are you and why do you have Prowl's weapon!"

Swallowtail said nothing as it stared at Ratchet long and hard-then slowly let its hand away from its mask. The mask fell and broke into pieces by the ground's impact. Ratchet's optics widen as he staggered back.

"No-!" Bulkhead screamed, as if he read Ratchet's mind, "It can't be you!"

There were loud gasps and shocked silence as they all, both Decepticons and Autobots saw the familiar face of a young scout that had disappeared long ago.


	8. Investigation Clues

Investigation Clues

AN: The last chapter was terrible so sorry. Hope this one will make it better...

warning: a little touchy facts about religion and stuff...well a lot of touchy subjects really...I think...

And the ending was terrible...I think.

Enjoy

* * *

Bumblebee glared at them as he sneaked back a little. his optics scanning through the crowd as if he was searching for someone. When finding none, he jumped back with an amazing skills.

"Bumblebee!" the old three teammates screamed as if they had seen a miracle, but Bumblebee looked at them coldly and taking out of what was like an explosive he screamed.

"All hail Primus!" and threw down at the gaping bots and cons.

Ratchet acted quickly as he yelled "Run for cover!" and hid behind some broken down rubbles to keep himself from being destroyed from the explosives. Both Decepticons and Autobots alike did the same as the smell of firepower and smoke quickly surrounded the area. Once the storm had calmed down, there was no mistake that Bumblebee had fled from the scene.

"Of all of this commotion, I had no idea your scout was this Swallowtail, not to mention help us escape." Megatron growled as he glared at Optimus who was shocked as he is with Megatron.

"I didn't know Bumblebee was the Yellow Butterfly." Optimus murmured as he slowly tried to keep his posture up. It was impossible, how did Bumblebee survive through? How did he do all of this himself? He felt sick to his tanks and he slowly took a deep breath. No, it's not Bumblebee, Bumblebee is safe somewhere enjoying his life, maybe even traveled around the space. This Yellow Butterfly is not Bumblebee.

It can't be Bumblebee.

"Megatron," he called out shakily as he nearly flinched how weak it almost sounded and Megatron turned and look at him, "How about a small deal?"

"What deal?" Megatron growled as he gripped his sword tightly as he stare at the Magnus bitterly, he still hasn't forgiven Optimus for beating him even though it was many years ago. Optimus turned and looked at Megatron sternly.

"You and I are now facing an individual that is against both of us." Optimus replied as he stared at the Leader of Deceticon some reaction. What he got an interested Megatron was wishing to hear it more so he continued, "against our fraction and used us to fight each other, we need to work together on this Megatron for the enemy we are facing is the same enemy to us."

"But it's your little scout." Megatron explained as if he was trying to test Optimus to see him suffer and squirm that his comrade is an traitor of them all but what he heard next was unexpected.

"No. He's not Bumblebee...Bumblebee is alive somewhere or maybe dead. Yellow Butterfly only looked like him. That's it. maybe an inposter or something."

In denial was all Megatron thought as he looked how nearly grief stricken Optimus looked, well all deaths and war changes people they really don't stay they way they are now like what Bumblebee did.

"Sadly I must break it to you but it is the yellow scout we are fighting against but since you offered the peace treaty of joining together we might as well do it."

Optimus looked relieved as he nodded his head.

"That we will do."

-.-

"Optimus we've found it!" Depth Charge came running in as he swung the data-pad around, after the battle in Iacon he was called by Optimus for the change in plans of searching. Instead for searching bots who had disappeared in two years, he had to search for any connections of this Yellow Butterfly that they had discovered who it was.

"Alright any connections?" Optimus asked as Megatron just sat there as if pouting from being scolded. Depth Charge took a small uneasy look at Megatron and handed the Data-pad to Optimus.

"There was something going on in Kaon," Depth Charge explained, "There was some cases that few Ninja-technique files were being stolen and not only that, sparklings are being whisked away."

"You said 'Sparklings'?" Megatron asked as he heard his old hometown, "Why would the yellow scout steal young sparklings?"

"That had been one of the huge cases going on in each town Optimus, but it happened rarely and nobody even knew why, only each case ended with the phrase, 'Yellow Butterfly'."

"Why stay silent about it?"

"They never thought it was such a big deal." Depth Charge answered as he thought about it, "But Sparklings are not only being abducted Megatron. Younglings too."

"Younglings-?" Optimus suddenly stood up in shock as he heard this, "How old?"

"Either from being the age of three to six sir. There was one case in Vos, that a six Stellar cycles old seekerling was abducted on his way back home, leaving nothing but a yellow print."

Optimus sighed as he massaged his head, this is not getting any good.

"Hey, hey! Beach in da house!" A new voice interrupted their case meeting and looking up they saw the blue mech walking up to them, "What's with the dark air man! C'mon tell me, Beachcomber will make it better!"

"...Who the frag is that?" Megatron asked as he saw the hippie like blue mech dancing up to Depth Charge. Depth Charge sighed as he pointed at the blue mech.

"This is Beachcomber, our Geologist and Organic Expert, just got back from exploring Earth haven't you?"

"Yeah man! And the birds are, like, pretty." Beachcomber replied as he raised his arm up to emphasis his saying. Both leaders looked at Depth Charge and he shrugged and said, "He's like this-trust me."

"So...Beachcomber is it?" Optimus asked as he looked at the blue mech who nodded his head, "Do you know anything about butterflies?"

"Which one specifically?" Megatron thought about it as Optimus did the same.

"The youngling that we seemed to have taken and realized is not real was named Pyrisitia. And not to mention, he named himself Swallowtail."

"Ah those two then," Beachcomber hummed as he went into 'geologist' mode, "Those two are practically the cousins of under 'Yellow Butterfly' category."

"But why butterfly names?" Optimus wondered, "why not Bumblebee?"

"Names has different meaning sir."Beachcomber replied as he tapped his chin in thought, "Pyrisitia means 'little yellow', while Swallowtail means, 'arrowed angles' or 'converging sides' whoever gave him names must've learned quite a lot of name meanings." All of the bots went silent as they thought through this.

"Beachcomber," Optimus replied hesitantly, "Do you know much about Primus?"

"Primus? Why all the sudden?" Beachcomber asked as he gestured Optimus to continue, "I'm a geologist not a religionist-or whatever that means..."

"We know that," Optimus replied as Megatron grunted, "but Bumblebee left us a troubling word of 'all hail Primus.' Do you what is going on?"

"There might be a case." Depth Charge butted in as he picked up a news file that seemed a little old, "This is a year before your return to Earth that there is a riot going on about young mechs and femmes proclaiming that the world belongs to Primus himself."

"An organization perhaps?" Ratchet suggested and Depth Charge shrugged his shoulders, "Probably, they were all wearing masks."

"...masks?" now that Depth Charge said it Bumblebee did wear that mask, so is it possible that Bumblebee had found his way to survive through the organization that was against Cybertronian government? If so, why?

"Oh wow." Sari replied finally interrupting everyone, "This is just like that militia against government back at my home."

"Really?" Bulkhead asked as Sari nodded her head, "There was an old case going on about a militia who hurt many people to steal the arms-guns. And the police figured it out that they are against the U.S. government-which is a Democracy, they got away from the court because it was undecided wether if they are guilty or not. I gotta say, learning about that case from school, those guys are kinda...out, no offense to them though."

"Hm," Optimus thought to himself as he learned something new, "Depth Charge, Beachcomber I have some few missions for you."

"Go look for any suspicious movements through the streets and find any missing people record from any files. Depth Charge I want you to warn every city and towns people to be much aware of the possible incoming threat while Beachcomber can explain the situation and ask anyone who've seen any yellow mech. DIsmissed."

Both Depth Charge and Bechcomber saluted at the Magnus and quickly went out to start the investigate.

-.-

Meanwhile in the dark abyss, the said yellow bot ran through the dirty murk to search for something.

"Where is he?" He whispered as he ran his servos along the rough wall as if searching for someone, "Where is he? where is he?"

Just as he was about to panic, servos came into contact with him and he visibly relaxed as he felt the soft servo touching his faceplate.

"Hush my Butterfly." the voice whispered tenderly as it wrapped its arm around the small bot, "you have done well my child. You have done well."

"That I did," Bumblebee-no 'Yellow Butterfly' replied as he looked at the face of the savior that had helped him through his life, "That I did Teacher."

Teacher said nothing, but only smiled as he rocked his Yellow Butterfly to calm him down.

"You are almost there." Teacher replied as he rubbed his 'student' head as a form of comfort, "Almost to finally reach of what you have wished to desire."

Yellow Butterfly said nothing but he smiled and looked at Teacher that had taught him many things and clues for him to find things for him. He had nothing at first and would do anything to ensure of his own survival. How luck that Teacher had found him and given him everything.

He owed Teacher everything. He will die for him even when it's bad. he will follow his master's order no matter how bad it sounded if he can make his teacher proud, he will do anything to not to fail it.

"Now my Butterfly," Teacher whispered as he lead his little student deeper into the dark, "I have another mission for you to take. Are you calm for it?"

Yellow Butterfly nodded his head, "That I do my Master. That I do."

"Then I'll give you a little hint where you can start your mission. Within the walls of Quarters, there is a high leader, in recovery and be out of it in few Decacycles. Do what you have to do. Finish him and leave something for them to take."

And with that Teacher slowly let go of Yellow Butterfly and silently disappeared from the darkness.

But Yellow Butterfly already knew the answer and he walked out, heading for the direction of where his Master and Teacher had told him to go to.


	9. Think Ahead

Think Ahead

AN: Re-Edited this chapter

Time:

Cycle: 1 hour

Decacycle: 10 days

Stellar Cycles: 1 year

Enjoy

* * *

Ultra Magnus slowly moved his joint as he tried to get used to some new wires that are connected to his old protoform.

It had ben stellar cycles after his sudden attack from the enemy Shockwave and had to be in a hospital for long time. He hoped Optimus was leading things well during his absense and that Sentinel was not making anything worse.

He checked the time to see that Optimus would be here to see him in few cycles, maybe earlier and in few Decacycles he will finally leave this prison, the medical Energon was terrible enough.

Then he heard a door knocking and entering a nurse. Oddly, this one is golden in yellow, not the usual white or red but there is a sure sign that it is a medic with the traditional red and white cross plastered on its chest.

"Hello." replied the femme as she shook his hand, "I'm Viceroy, pleasure to meet you sir."

"Same with I." Ultra Magnus replied as he shook back. After the greeting, Viceroy then announced that she will do some few physical therapy check-ups to see if there is no further problem. Ultra Magnus waited patiently as the young nurse checked each of his newly connected wire to see if they are not torn yet.

"So far things are going well. You could be released much quicker than I thought." Viceroy replied as she written some few notes for doctors to read, "Now I want you to lay down please."

Ultra Magnus did as she was told and saw that she took out some sort of a needle.

"The doctor said that this will help you adjust with your newly connected bodies so you won't have any trouble with it tonight, but I guess you heard it from other doctors and nurses haven't you?"

"Yes that is true." Ultra Magnus replied as he thought back a little, he felt a little jab from his arm and soon feeling nothing, he sort of felt better.

"The effect will kick in few nanoclicks so you might feel a little drowsy, so take a rest and you will have a guest coming over after your nap."

Ultra Magnus nodded his head as he sighed deeply and felt his systems shutting down. He might talk better with Optimus after his well stasis nap.

As the old leader slowly decent into stasis, Viceroy walked out of the patient's room and laid the work down on the main desk to be taken for later and went off to the storage room to clean some item out. It might take few cycles but she is sure that the patient will be well slept.

However-she missed a blurr of yellow entering in Ultra Magnus's room.

-.-

Optimus transformed back from his alt. mode as he saw the familiar building of where Ultra Magnus was kept, he sort of came a little too early but he just wanted to be sure that Ultra Magnus would be much more aware of Yellow Butterfly roaming through the town. Behind him, he can feel the deep vibration of heavy footsteps.

"Alright Megatron here are the rules." Optimus ordered as he pointed at the ferocious leader, "Be nice. And don't do anything."

Megatron growled as he tugged on the cloak that was randomly given by Bluestreak, the gossiping Praxian who said that it looked cool on him for his disguise. Not many of few towns knew of his sudden alliance to Optimus Prime so just walking out with himself would probably cause a panic and Optimus really don't want that.

Megatron was still in his silver paint but he was forced to wear a blue visor to protect his red optics from being seen and had a large brown cloak that covers his chest of his Decepticon's symbol well-also due to the fact that he's a well known war spacecraft , Ratchet forced him to scan a grounder vehicle for his disguise. Make it short he absolutely blew up on Ratchet but gave in as Ratchet had threw him the 'doom of wrenches' at him. Now he had some few chains dragging and hanging around his waist as his legs share the same quality of Optimus's but had more additional wheels on. Even face mask was given to him and was forced to wear it through out the whole day-making Megatron a not so happy camper.

Making sure Megatron was well set and ready, Optimus opened the door in and entered right in the hospital.

The hospital that Ultra Magnus was in was well constructed on the inside, it was impressive and Megatron could not help but gap at it.

"Who knew due to my absence Cybertron had changed..." Megatron grunted as he saw this. Optimus could not help but agree, he too was the same way when he returned back to Cybertron after he had defeated Megatron. 50 years of locked stasis was long enough to be impressive.

"Right, let's go and meet Magnus." Optimus replied as he dragged cloaked Megatron to the reception desk and sighed up to see Ultra Magnus for the visit and walked off to the main elevator.

"Where does this...Magnus of yours is staying in?" Megatron growled as he tried to ignore many stares he got from the patients and nurses, he shifted his cloak to hide his Decepticon's symbol more, "I hope it's not too far."

"Well the Hospital is 134 levels up and we're on the first floor, Ultra Magnus would be in the level 45."

"And...we're in second level now?"

"Nope just passed the third level and going on fourth." Megatron growled as he looked out of the elevator, seeing the whole building and many cybertronians getting smaller.

Peace he guessed, seemed such long ago ever since the day the war had started. Maybe he should've settle like Barricade had told him, maybe he should retire and just get along with Autobots. He'll think this over once this was over.

As the two leaders had finally reached the level Ultra Magnus is in, they were both met up with a golden yellow femme.

"Optimus sir, pleasure to be meeting you." femme replied as she shook Optimus's servo, "Ultra Magnus is currently resting so you can stay there until he wakes up."

"Pleasure is all mine..." Optimus paused as he doesn't know the femme's name "Viceroy, sir." she replied and Optimus nodded his helm and gestured to Megatron, "This is Silver (Megatron glared at that) he is my 'temporary bodyguard' and an 'old friend' of Ultra Magnus, he will be excited to see Magnus well."

"Well, follow me." Viceroy replied as she gestured them to follow her, "Ultra Magnus is making a good quick recovery, he might be released less than Decacycles."

"Really?" Optimus asked as they neared the Magnus's room, "he might be excited to leave this place sooner than enough."

Viceroy pressed the keypad on and the door opened, but as she was about to say anything-she screamed.

Optimus and Megatron quickly made themselves into the room and gasped as they had saw shocked them.

Ultra Magnus was all gun-metal grey-leaving nothing but a clear message that was written all over.

Bumblebee was here.

-.-

Many cycles had come and Ratchet was scanning through the dead body of the old leader for any abnormal scars or marks. Unfortunately, Bumblebee must've been smart to never leave trails of what he had done to the leader.

"Anything strange?" Optimus asked as he looked around the room to see many Autotroopers making a line to signifies the crime scene investigation. Ratchet growled and shook his head, "I can't even find what was going on to Ultra Magnus. It was as if Bumblebee knew how to kill him painlessly."

"Painlessly?"

"Ultra Magnus was obviously killed during his sleep," Ratchet explained as he pointed at the dead body, "and it was no more than seven cycles ago."

"Mega-I mean, Silver and I came in here a five cycles ago," Optimus replied as he thought about it, "That means he was killed before we could even get here."

"Hold on-what's this?" Ratchet mumbled as he rubbed the arm part of Ultra Magnus, "There's some kind of an odd dent-like he was either bitten or given a shot."

"Maybe Viceroy knows, but she went off to find the doctor of this room." Just as Optimus said a different bot with all red and few bits of white on him came rushing in.

"What is going on?" The mech replied as he glanced at Optimus and Ratchet, "There are ruckus going on in Ultra Magnus's room and I need some explanation!"

"Hold there fellow medic." Ratchet eased the doctor, "I just want to ask you some few questions, did you visit Ultra Magnus today?"

"Today? He wasn't even scheduled to be checked in earlier cycles!" The red medic explained as he massaged his helm, "I was supposed to see him in next cycle!"

"Next cycle?" Optimus wondered, "wait, so who does all the checking patients?"

"I am." The red medic huffed, "Every level a medic is assigned to check on every patient. Nurse is not allowed to see patients unless asked to or in the emergency call, but I am a busy medic at this time so I had assigned few of my nurses to check on few patients. And I just got here to hear all of this ruckus going on!"

"Wait for a second there medic." 'Silver' interrupted as he shoved Optimus away, "did you just say 'just got here to hear this ruckus going on'? Haven't you heard from Viceroy?"

"Who's Viceroy?" the red medic asked in confusion, "We have no nurse named Viceroy."

"And the shot?" Ratchet quickly butted in as he raised Ultra Magnus's arm up, the red medic blinked in surprised, "We didn't give Ultra Magnus a shot-in fact, he wasn't scheduled to have one today. He only required those shots when he was in critical condition."

"Frag!" 'Silver' cursed reading everybody's mind so quickly, "we've been beaten by that yellow scout!"


	10. Dirtface

Dirtface

AN: I don't know what color Syks supposed to be so sorry if I got it wrong.

Enjoy

* * *

Depth Charge had no idea why he was stuck in the worst situation. At first, he wasn't so sure if he can stand with Beachcomber as his temporary partner but it was killing him and not to mention embarrassed about it.

"...and he was, like, 'dude, don't be like that man.' but he just had to chew on my arm and all of it." he was in a place where human-like Sari-would say, a crack house and it definitely was because it is filled with stoned out mechs and femmes in there trading credits for the drugs.

The place they are in right now is the most dangerous place of the deepest end of the slums. No one even the people in the town are brave enough to go here, unless you have a death wish for it. During the investigation, Depth Charge got many common reports where they claimed that they saw a yellow mech walking in and hoping to find answers they walked in to find any bots who had met with the yellow mech face to face.

And here they are now, in the crack house-if Cheetor was here, he would blow a gasket...

"Frag man." said a femme after she was drinking of a clear liquid depth charge doesn't want to know, "That's some crazy scrapheap."

"Oh it ain't all." Beachcomber replied as he waved his hand, "I just had to wipe him clean...and I think I have some questions to ask you all." he said when Depth Charge made a gesture to get a go on.

"What's it?" asked a mech as he counted his credits. Beachcomber leaned over and whispered, "well I heard a rumor that a yellow mech came through here looking for something. Mind where can I find a mech who met him face to face?"

The small group looked at the blue mech and quickly whispered each other in tense silence before looking back, nodding at each other.

"Alright," Replied a femme who seemed to be a leader of the group, "But it's gonna cost ya."

Beachcomber said nothing as he took something from the subspace and laid it in front of the druggers.

there are blue, glowing pieces all piled up on the table and it didn't take long for Depth Charge to realize what he was holding.

"Holy scrap!" femme whispered happily as she quickly grabbed the blue crystals, "it's Syks! How did you get a hold of this rare thing?"

"Connections." was all Beachcomber said as he leaned over, "Now tell me."

"Dirtface should know." the Femme all said as she collected the rare drug into the sack, "It was rumored that mysterious customer came up to him and gave him quite a load."

"Thank you my friends." Beachcomber replied as he walked out with Depth Charge, who in turn glared at him.

"What?" Depth Charge grunted and walked out of the building, still cannot believing what he had saw.

"You're in drugs?" Beachcomber paused and shook his head, "Nah, I carry that thing around, knowing it might come in handy."

"Syks are illegal bunch of drugs ya know that? You're going to get caught!" Depth Charge growled as he glared at the blue mech again as they headed on, ignoring many bystanders in the slums.

"Of course." Beachcomber all said as he headed on, "C'mon, let's find Dirtface about his mysterious guest of the night."

-.-

After searching and looking for the target 'Dirtface'-both Beachcomber and Depth Charge tried to catch their breath as they had finally found the home of the smuggler's home.

"Alright here's what we'll do." Depth Charge replied as he walked up to the door, "I'll do the talkin'"

"Can you talk like a smuggler?" Beachcomber asked as he shrugged his shoulders, "Because surely he'll suspect that a police would appear up in his doorstep asking if he had seen a yellow mech."

"...shut up."

As Depth Charge rang the doorbell, both he and Beachcomber waited as the door slowly opened. If Depth Charge looked well enough, there were quite a lot of locks and chains all over the other side. Who knew the mech was that paranoid.

"What ya'll City mechs like you doin' here?" Dirtface hissed as he glared at them, "I didn't even invite ya'll in. Not that I remember it."

"I am Depth Charge, the investigator of this 'City' if you're asking and the blue one behind me is Beachcomber, we both are looking for a yellow mech that came down here to you to get something."

Dirtface said nothing but closed the door and hearing a lot of rattling chains and locks, he opened the door widely.

"Get in." it wasn't a request, but an order.

Depth Charge and Beachcomber looked at each other and slowly entered in the smuggler's home.

Like any other people who lives in the slums, it was small and packed. It was bare, which is a sign of a poor and there was nothing but rags and small items littered across it. In the corner was a scorpion like pet growling at them.

"That's Scratchface, I'd be careful if I're you." then he gestured to the huge piles of rags, "Sit there." Dirtface replied as the two mech sat down on it hesitantly. They waited as Dirtface sat down on the other side of the room with Scratchface climbing up on him.

"Now," he said as he rubbed his pet's helm as he glared at them, "What do you want to know?"

"We wanted to know if you met a yellow mech, smaller than us and a city guy like us." Beachcomber replied as he looked at the scorpion drone with wary.

"I met quite a lot of different mechs." Dirtface explained, "But if it's about a yellow bot, then I only met that bot once, can't tell if it's a femme or mech by the mask."

"...mask?" Dirtface nodded his head as he continued, "It was the usual night where we opened the small stores at night and that bot came in, its color standing out. And it was searching for something, scanning each and every store. I was there at that time, able to sell something good and I called to it. It was interested in one item I had laid my servo on."

"You mean smuggled it." Depth Charge sighed, ignoring the glare Dirtface gave him, "But what was it?"

"I don't know what it was." Dirtface answered coldly, "But I do know that that weapon was only manufactured once a stellar cycle and hard to get it. And then that yellow bot gave me the load and took another one as a deal."

"What else did he took?"

"Like I said, I don't know." Dirtface shrugged as he pointed at the door, "now leave."

Depth Charge and Beachcomber left the room of the Smuggler's and as Dirtface watched them leave, he quickly walked back in, locked his door in place and quickly took out a communicator.

"Hello. This is I 'Green Leaves'. Yes, they have left the building-No they do not know that our brother, Yellow Butterfly, has the Glass Gun. I'll be awaiting for your order Master. Good day, May Primus watch over you."


	11. Loss of Count

Loss of Count

AN: Who the teacher of Bumblebee will appear in later chapter, when I don't know but be aware and look things carefully. Also imagine for Cybertron to be a large circle when there is a population count.

Enjoy

* * *

"How is he?" Ratchet looked up to see Optimus walking up to him. Today was another quiet night where the old teammates decided to mourn together. Prowl's death was a huge hit to them-but Bumblebee's sudden appearance to the public and not to mention-against them, was nothing but a huge shock that they are unable to endure.

"Still in the deep end of depression." Ratchet replied as he sighed and stretched his muscles, "Can' t really blame two of them really. They are really close to Bumblebee."

"Yeah..." Optimus answered sadly as he looked inside the room. Bulkhead was there hugging the saddened Sari. After the day when Bumblebee was known public, Sari cried until she had calmed down on what to do next but her depression was still at the below zero and she had no will to move to do anything.

"Have you diagnosed of what Ultra Magnus was shot with?" Ratchet grunted and showed the data he had collected, despite that he wanted to comfort all of themselves, work always get in his way, "He was shot with a high doses of Anti-electron."

"Anti-electron? Isn't that a rare illegal drug?" Ratchet nodded his head as he looked at it, "Don't know how that kid got hold of that drug but he did shot it with high dosage that would kill any cybertronians. Too much of it will shut down all the circuitry, leading to processor dead like coma and extinguish the spark painlessly."

Optimus said nothing as he watched and listened this going on, it seemed that he had become a permanent Magnus now. It was unexpected.

"What am I going to do now?" Optimus sighed as he leaned back, he had lost too many of his friends, chasing an invisible organization that nobody even knows barely and Bumblebee had become their main enemy from some time.

"Ratchet, what would Ultra Magnus do?" Optimus asked faintly as he looked outside of the window, "what can I do? What would he do?"

Ratchet for the first time, said nothing.

-.-

"Special Ops, Jazz." Jazz looked up from his file work and saw a unfamiliar mech that would seemed to belong to a police force holding a data-file, "A message from Depth Charge and Optimus Magnus."

"Thanks." Jazz answered, finally retrieving the file and opening it. The file typed 'top-secret' and he scanned through it.

"Missing ninja-data scrolls...weapons, and..." Jazz paused as he read on to figure out why this is a top secret subject. It seemed that Optimus would be needing his ninja technique knowledge in order to solve this mystery of this invisible organization they are fighting against. He picked up his energon cube as he read on, only to spat it out on what he saw the words he was unexpected of.

Bumblebee was alive. And Prowl's body was gone.

Jazz wasn't expecting for Bumblebee working for this invisible organization.

"Tha pit..." Jazz mumbled wiping his mouthplate, then finally laying the file down, "I gotta check some few things out."

He then quickly left his office, to the only place where many ninja records were most accurate-the dojo.

-.-

Cheetor scanned through the file he was about to give to Depth Charge. He was curious, but at the same time worried about it.

Depth Charge ordered him to collect all the files from different region of Cybertron that would concern with 'Yellow Butterfly'. Oddly, most were concerned with stolen rare items to sparklings being swept away.

He tried to comprehend what was going on, but it seemed that Depth Charge was too busy with Beachcomber to search and find any depth information to be found.

Cheetor looked through the missing younglings and sparklings files as each of them were from many random different regions.

For instance, there was the name of Skyfire, who had been abducted in the age of three-now he would most likely be thirty, Slapper was taken right after he was an sparkling-so he would be nearly past twenty now. Then another would be a young femme, Moonracer who was taken at the age of five would most likely to be in mid-thirty.

Much more and more of these missing youngings and sparklings would be an adult by now-around his or Optimus's age but it wasn't the old missing people, but newer one were still there too, just recently he had received a report that a youngling was taken yesterday and was never seen again.

When he counted these missing files, he was shock to find out that the quarter of the population were the missing bots. How are they able to walk around them without them knowing-not to mention near them? How do they do it?

Who knew they could be your friend, colleague, neighbor, or bots who protects you. Cheetor bit his lip a little, now getting a little nervous.

"Sir." Cheetor nearly jumped as he looked up to see a young blue femme smiling at him with a hint of concern in her optics, "Are you alright? You seemed tense today."

Cheetor shrugged, "Today's investigation is a nerve breaking. Can't seem to hold it down Bluecharge." Bluecharge looked at him, frowning as she does so and laid her servo on his shoulder strut.

"Is it the missing bots in Cybertron?" She asked, laying the file she was holding on to the table and looked at the data he had been collecting.

"Yeah." He said, now feeling a little tensed up from her. He wasn't so sure if she's the enemy or not. He didn't look at the missing bots much more carefully but he had to be quite sure of it. So he planned it a little-standing up and taking the file with him away from her.

"Quite a lot were missing for a long time. They could of our age." Cheetor replied, walking up closer to the other side of the room, quickly swiping through the missing file pictures. He quickly looked back to see Bluecharge staring at him quizzically, "but it was fairly common that most were taken at the age of the sparkling to six. Surely you knew of that?"

Bluecharge nodded her head slowly and Cheetor quickly darted down to see the files, most were mechs that are missing but few are femmes-then something inside hit him.

"Bluecharge..." Cheetor asked slowly as he carefully stuffed the file into his subspace, "How did you know about the investigation?"

"From other bots...why?" Cheetor slowly configured his servo into a gun and glared at the blue femme.

"The investigation was said about the possible threat-_not_ about the missing bots." Bluecharge froze in her spot and glared at him. Both stood frozen for what was like million of Stellar Cycles-until a sound of trigger being let go was heard through the Police Department-surprising the whole bots in the building.

Chaos then soon followed.


	12. Questions Remained

Questions Remained

AN: ...I am no good at interrogation scene...sorry it may sound a little cheesy...

Enjoy

* * *

"Cheetor!" Depth Charge shouted out, slamming open the door of the clinic where he was told where Cheetor was held. He had just received a message from one of the staff that Cheetor was shot by one of the members of the invisible force that they were up against. Turns out, Bluecharge was one of them.

And nearly killed Cheetor.

As he got the further depth of the story, he quickly met up with Cheetor that was now covered in many wires to keep him alive.

"Oh Primus...Oh my Primus." Depth Charge whispered, horrified to see his young partner in stasis-lock, if not, a coma like sleep, "What have she done to you?"

Cheetor's chest plate was torn off completely, nearly showing his spark chamber if not for the tarp, and most of his armor was missing, leaving him nothing but almost bare-thanks to the tarp that keeps his heat trapped in. Cheetor's faceplate was not spared as well-helf were nearly burnt off and few scratch marks are all over, nearly tearing the optics out.

Wires were the only that can help him live for now, most wires were connected close to his spark chamber where it was nearly fading but beating well, some were on his helm, to show his brainwaves and a Energon fuel line was connected to his wires to keep up with his nutrition needs.

Ratchet investigated the damage that was done and sighed sadly, "He was shot within the close range." he replied, gesturing the damage that was on Cheetor's chest, "possibly having a struggle match with Bluecharge who was trying to force him to shoot himself. He also kept the file inside his subspace to give it to you."

The file was cracked but it was manageable and operational as Depth Charge opened it and checked for any missing files. So far, there was none stolen.

"Depth Charge sir." one of the Autotroopers came up to him, "what will be your further order to us?"

Depth Charge said nothing as he shook with fear and anger. Then slamming his fists on the table nearby, he roared scaring the other bots in the room.

"Go find that glitch!" He growled as he pointed outside, "I don't care how far she is, but find her now! Damage her all I care!"

No one argued with him as his men quickly dashed out to find Bluecharge, who was now long gone away from the crime scene.

-.-

"What do we have here now." Jazz mumbled, searching through the data-files that were kept within the walls of Dojo of Yoketron. Yoketron always recorded many of the history and Jazz had to sort the files them dates to years from the Golden Age to near end of the war.

But his recoding had stopped right when Prowl was gone during his spark search and nothing was known beside Prowl who had seen Yoketron last being alive. Telling Jazz only that he had tried to bring their master back with his selfishness and regreted for wasting another Protoform.

Jazz never knew how much Prowl was close to Yoketron but he was sure that they both share of a creator and creation like bond. Yoketron always kept that as a secret but why he does that-it was sort of understandable. Yoketron favors everyone and he wanted to keep it that way so no one would be jealous.

Also remembering that he had to find a different view, Jazz had to look for the reports of old files from great war to find out any clues whether if this would be related somehow to the invisible organization.

Just as he packed everything up and cleaning things back to the storage, he heard a click of a fire arm close to his helm and a feminine voice interrupted his work.

"Put down those files-even the ones you have stored in your subspace." She ordered coldly as she kept the gun close to Jazz's helm.

Jazz slowly looked back-only to find himself to remain cool as he was mentally shocked of what or _who_ was behind him.

"Glyph...You're one of them?" Glyph said nothing, only pushing the muzzled much more harder into his helm, "I'm surprised..."

"The files." She simply stated as she held out her servo, impatient about it, "And don't even try to call help, I have blocked all the contact and signal within this range." He heard a clang noise to tell him that she had placed a mask on and the gun's muzzle was being pushed harder-grinding it harder into the back of his helm.

Jazz was sure-that if he gave her the files, there was no doubt that he'll be killed but what can he do? Calling was out of question-she said it so herself so the only way he can do is fight. Jazz quickly thought through his processor as he planned carefully to defeat Glyph.

Carefully, he on-lined his nun-chucks, barely out but ready to be in position. He crouched down, laying all the files he had in his servo on the floor and slowly standing up. While he waited for the moment for her to lose her guard, he took out the file he had in his subspace, handed it to her carefully and glancing back at her, he saw that she seemed relieved and lost her guard.

_NOW!_

Quickly swiping his feet, he let Glypn fall down on her back, losing her grip on the data-file that she had in her servo. He jumped back far from her and caught his nun-chucks and went on to his guard.

Glyph growled as she quickly shot him, but the blast were blocked by his nun-chunks and it bounced back to some of the walls, damaging them in the process but he did not bring himself to care-his life is in danger.

But Glyph kept on shooting at him while looking and searching for the file she had dropped, but with all the files nearly littered across the floor, she could not find it. So deciding to look for later, she attacked-only for Jazz to quickly blocked her and upon his defense, he quickly grabbed any weapons that were on display and went on to his guard-his nun-chuks already abandoned.

He did a stabbing motion but Glyph, being too close to him, grabbed the weapon and refusing to let go, struggled to yank it out from him-but Jazz was a bit stronger and both were twirling around the room, hitting and stepping on the files that were all over the place-not even caring if they are damaged.

Jazz had enough and let go of the weapon and Glyph was flown across the room, with weapon in her hand and groaned as she tried to get her composure back. Once she did for a quick second, she shot back at him, only for him to grab another weapon and deflect the bullets back. Glyph growled as she shoot some more, but she had run out of fire and letting it go from her arm, she then grabbed the weapon that Jazz had let go off and attacked, twirling it around her.

Jazz blocked all her attacks and tried to hit her but she dodged easily and kept raining the attack on him. Jazz dodge as well and it had become a match of life or death between them.

The energon blades on each end slashed and cut their armor and protoforms-having Energon blood painting through the floor and the wall of the dojo.

Glyph attacked blindly but Jazz blocked it and using one of the techniques that Yoketron had taught him, he flipped it-ripping the weapon out from her servos, leaving her defenseless and off guard.

Jazz sunk the blade into her abdomen, running towards to the wall and stabbing at it, keeping her in. Glyph screeched in pain as she held on the weapon, trying to yank it out from her body. Jazz punched her helm, knocking her into stasis-knock. Once she was out cold, Jazz trembled and slowly fell on to his bottom, trying to keep his air cycle in and out.

He was not expecting for all of this.

He stared at the unconscious green femme and slowly lift her mask up. Her petite faceplate was enough of an evidence to know that this is no doubt, Glyph. But why Glyph is the part of the secret organization? And why is she so desperate on taking Yoketron's history file of weapons and Circuit-Su of it?

Does Yoketron has some sort of relation to the invisible organization? If so why?

Jazz knew that these questions will be answered once Glyph is in the interrogating room, but there was something was bothering him.

...Who else belongs to the organization? And where are they now?

-.-

Somewhere deep end of a massive building of a Crystal City a lone white mech appeared into the room and kneeled low to the strange shadows in the depth.

"Master." The white mech replied softly, "I have come to inform you that Green Seed had failed her mission to retrieve the files."

"Did she now?" the voice grumbled in disappointment, "Who is she defeated by?"

"By an Autobot ninja named Jazz."

The dark figure sighed sadly and the white mech continued, "There is no doubt that she will be taken for interrogation."

"Hm, there must be something we must do." It mumbled, "the truth must not be let out. Ghost Mist, where is Sky Blue?"

"He is within the Autobot's wall, close to the Autobot leader-Optimus Prime-or Magnus if you call him."

The dark figure nodded its helm, and said, "Contact him, to make sure to keep an optics on her. She must follow the rule that we had given to ourself."

"Yes Master." Ghost Mist replied and slowly disappeared from the room within the thin air-due to his name and now it was silent, only the dark figure was all alone.

"Yellow Butterfly." It called and right on cue, Bumblebee appeared before his master and teacher.

"Yes my Master?" Bumblebee answered, all ready for the next assignment he would be given to. The dark figure remained silent for a few clicks and finally gave out the order.

"Frame this mech." and the data-photo was tossed at the yellow mech and observed the picture. Once he was sure of who the mech was, he bowed his head low to his master and left.

-.-

Glyph stared into the space as she was lead into the room where she will be interrogated by the other Autobots. She had failed but she felt no fear that she had failed her master-there is always something that she can at least do that is honorable.

But that will have to wait until she had a good time.

She looked around to find that there are many Autotroopers and few other officers that followed Optimus and surprisingly-Megatron as there are some few mix of Decepticon and Autobots in one large room. It didn't even faze her one bit.

The grey mech that was called Smokescreen had lead her here to be asked for questions by both leaders-and possible by Jazz as well. She smirked as she lazily looked around. He must've a lot of questions to ask her.

She waited for what it seemed like cycles-then the door she was facing at had opened and entering in the two great leaders-Megatron and Optimus.

"Glyph." Optimus stated cooly as he walked up to her, only having the table between them. Glyph just stared at him with blank expression and answered back, "Optimus."

"We will be asking you questions that would be relating with all of this happening. I hope you gave enough us of answers of who we are against at." Glyph said nothing but she shrugged her shoulder plates to message them that she had no care for it.

"Why did you assault Jazz?" Optimus questioned as he watched the green femme with close optics. Glyph stared at him and replied with no hesitation.

"Master's Orders." Megatron growled and slamed his fists on the table-trying to scare her but it didn't work on her, "That Autobot ninja told us that you belong to them-is that true?"

"Yes." was all Glyph said as she glanced at Depth Charge that was in the corner, smirking, "Even that femme that shot your little partner-she belongs with us as well."

Depth Charge growled as he tried to reach up to her but he was blocked by Beachcomber who only shook his head at his partner that he will get his turn later.

"But why?" Megatron growled out, stealing Optimus's next question, "Why did you and your...'friends' did it?"

There was a long pause and Glyph only said, "Because Primus told us so." There was some few confused murmur going through the crowd as they tried to figure out what Glyph was trying to say.

Jazz then asked, "Why are you do desperate on taking Yoketron's history file." Glyph said nothing to that but answered only, "Master's orders."

The questions went on and on but Glyph was unable to crack, unable to utter out the answer they so want. Her only answer was only two-"Primus's orders." and "Master's orders." and she never utter any of the other names.

"I gotta ask ya again." Jazz sighed getting agitated by all of this, "Can you just tell us why you are stealing sparklings and younglings and all of the killings?"

There was long tense silence and Glyph just smiled-slowly taking out her configured gun and pressed it against her helm.

"Our brothers and sisters are the Primus's children." She answered, "And when Primus commands it, we will follow his order. We will restore everything we have lost."

Before anyone would react, she shot herself-painting the wall and the table covered in pink glowing Energon blood.

And she had taken the information with her to death.


	13. Follow the Hint

Follow the Hint

* * *

"Fuck!" Ratchet yelled, using the human vulgar word to emphasis his annoyance, "This is going nowhere!"

"Hey! Who forgot to offline her weapons?" Yelled a random Decepticon, "Someone should be responsible for that!"

No one dared to answer nor confess what had just happened as they all looked at Glyph's dead body. Both leaders are quite shocked too-trying to recollect what had just happened.

"Oh Primus..." Optimus mumbled, "She shot herself..." Megatron said nothing as he looked down at the dead body of Glyph, her Energon Bloood still painted the wall.

"Who knew she was following that custom of 'if caught by an enemy, never let them have it even by death'. She offlined herself just to protect her 'brothers' and 'sisters'."

"She never said who though." Shockwave muttered as he waved the file, "I had an report from Soundwave for listening to the Message that was left by the yellow bug."

"Does he know where the next exact location that yellow scout was going?"

"Well the message said 'the core of the true beginning is there, where it is much brighter than Flowers above, where new will be created and old will be returned. Touch a little of it and you will have a new life within a shell for you to take.' When it said 'The core of the true beginning is there-then there is a possibility that it could be an All-spark, Vector Sigma's or Primus's spark-hense the 'brighter than Flowers'-stars I believe."

"And the 'New will be created and old will be returned'?"

"That must be implied of Primus's spark-Primus is the first-how humans say, 'God' to create us. Vector Sigma only create new sparks-not recycle the sparks, which leaves us only with Primus's spark."

"What ever happened to All Spark?"

"It's a Leadership of Matrix now." Shockwave answered-clarifying the new name for the newly created All Spark, "It is locked within the depth of the high security of the weapon storage."

Megatron said nothing, he thought through as he tried to remember where Primus's spark would possibly be located it at while Shockwave was explaining things to the other bots. Then he realized what that yellow scout was up to.

"Shockwave, comm. Soundwave to rally up the search party-we have a large spark to search."

"I will lend you Searchlight-he will aide you, he knows all the under streets of Cybertron better than us." Botanica scooted closer to Megatron.

"Rattletrap will help you as well, he might be wandering around the slums looking for broken scraps. Just tell him that I requested him to help you."

"I might as well go then dude." Beachcomber replied, raising his servo up, "I know the shortcuts throughout Cybertron. I ain't called a Geologist for nothin'."

"Alright." Optimus nodded his head, giving a good clearance to Beachcomber, "That will be as far as I can lend you. If you find a mech named Scrounge, he will aide you as well."

"Aw!" Beachcomber whined, "Scrounge must come too? He's useless!" Optimus glared at Beachcomber, telling him that it is not the best time to argue or in human's expression-Fucking it up.

"He's useful when it comes to repairs and acute hearings." Optimus replied coldly with the tone of 'I'm the leader and you must obey'. Beachcomber sighed sadly and saluted to his leader, "Sir, yes sir..." and left to search for Searchlight.

-.-

Scavenger had no idea why he was called down to be in the search party. Apparently, this search party is so important that Megatron only hired four of his men to go with the Autobots to look for clues of whatever was taking place in Primus's main core.

Scavenger hates Autobots more than he hates Megatron himself but he cannot bring himself to care for whatever happens to either of them. But since Megatron had agreed to be in a short treaty to defeat this whatever they are against with, he was fine with it-he just doesn't care.

He looked down at Brawl who was really silent through out the ficasso as he and the rest walked through the long shortwalk where Beachcomber was leading them now.

Beachcomber was leading Searchlight, Rattletrap, and they obviously had to find another mech on their way there. Scavenger was grouped with Brawl, Hook, and Cyclone.

Scavenger would have to say...that the Autobots they are gouped with, are a wild bunch of crazies.

"Dude! I saw the bird yesterday! It was like, sooo pretty~." Beachcomber explained as he made a wild gesture with his servos. Searchlight seemed to be interested into this and he nodded eagerly.

"And what, do the blue gentlemech like you would describe that beautiful organic bird of yours, you good fellow!" Searchlight asked, making a bowing gesture along with Rattletrap who slapped his faceplate.

"W'o cares w'at kind of birds dere are! As long as dey ar' recyclable, we can s'ill use 'em as spare parts!"

Searchlight and Beachcomber gasped in daramitical way as they heard this.

"Oh Mister Rattletrap sir!" Searchlight explained, "I do not tolerate that such evil taunt from you!"

"And they're pretty birds too!" Beachcomber hissed, "You no take!"

Throughout this chaos, the Decepticons looked at each other with unease and headed on to reach for the destiniation they need to reach to.

-.-

"They seemed to have taken it." replied a blue mech who was looking through this with a small video. Behind him, he heard a small blast of a air entering the small hiding place.

He swerved around and saw a large white flier walking up to him, "How did the mission go Burning Sky?"

Burning Sky said nothing as he grunted, "Sky Blue is now on the move-possibly to the place where Yellow Butterfly had given them."

"...And the others?"

"Megatron and Optimus is still searching for a possible suspect...Green Leaves is listed as one of them." The blue mech frowned, turning around and flashed open the main computer, typing quickly.

"Is there other possible suspect?" He asked, and Burning Sky nodded his helm, "A mech named Lockdown is listed one of them. But, unable to find him due to him being out of range."

The blue mech pondered as he heard that.

"But isn't Lockdown that Yellow Butterfly going to frame with?" Burning Sky nodded his head and the blue mech grinned evilly.

"Oh this is going to be interesting!" he chuckled and then laughed, "Lockdown! One of the most wanted Bounty Hunter is going to be framed! This is such a genius plan!"

"Naming ceremony starting in few Cycles." Burning Sky droned, not even caring what the blue mech was blabbering about. The blue mech jumped up in surprise, "What! Wasn't it supposed to happen in a Decacycle?"

"Green Seed, killed herself to protect us." Burning Sky answered, "One femme down, five new brothers and sisters to replace her."

"It's a must see event!" Blue mech answered, shutting down all of his work and hiding them in the spot, "Did Master called all of us to go?"

"Everyone." Burning Sky answered, "Except the Gold Eden, Yellow Butterfly, Sky Blue, and Dark Shadow. They are aware of it however, their mission comes first."

"Alright." blue mech replied as he walked out of the hiding place they are in, "Hey, maybe we should steal a sparkling during our walk and give it to our Master. He'll surely love to raise that kid."

"Not important." Burning Sky replied, now dragging the blue mech, "Come, Blue Water-Master awaits."

-.-

Lockdown looked down at the direction he need to head on to. It was odd, for he had recieved a unknown caller for telling him to bounty one item. And it was a hefty cost. He just can't refuse.

But he was putting his guard up-he wasn't sure of what this one is or whatever if this is a trap. The last time he did this-he got a aft-whoopin' from Prowl-which speaking of him...he need to visit his grave...

But business comes first, and he need to figure out whether if this real or not.

Walking around the area he was sopposed to be in, he looked around and found nothing. He cursed and mumbled if this is a joke from the customer until he was met up with a light up ahead.

It was a small shard-seemingly so innocent and bright pink. Lockdown was amazed of himself that he had found his cutomer's wishing list too soon.

Using a pincher he picked it up slowly and placed it into the special container that would be keeping the power within-it seemed unstable and it was better safe than sorry.

Just as he was about to leave, he heard a large alarm ringing through the air and he froze.

Soon, he was surrounded by other mechs and law enforcers surrounding him.

"Hands up!" yelled one of the law enforcers, "You are under arrest for in associating with the Enemy."

"What enemy?" Lockdown mumbled. He doesn't like this at all, but he was soon taken down by the sudden gun fire and was taken away.

From far away from the event, Bumblebee watched them as he dropped the communication's device, and left the area.


	14. A Sudden Twist of Truth

A Sudden Twist of Truth

AN: Warning: a LOT is going on here

* * *

The walk to the main Cybertron core was long and unnerving as the Decepticons had to deal with not only three but four crazies of Autobots during their travel and they are hating _every_ inch of it.

Scavenger grumbled as he followed the Autobots as they chatter and talk on about organics and History what-so-ever.

They found Scrounge during one of his repairing mission through the shortcuts and he followed them with no problem-not even complaining one bit if he's being called useless or something.

They're nearing the main core and soon as Scavenger realized, the Autobots had started to talk nonsense to serious business.

"Is this it?" Searchlight asked, once the door had hissed and opened for them to enter. Beachcomber said nothing but nodded his head, walking in with no problem along with the others.

The road ahead of them, the Decepticons realized, is a maze. But more shockingly-it moved. Each open passageways were either moving up, down left to right as if it was making this travel much harder. It looked too hard to move on.

"Careful," Beachcomber replied, "These roads move on their own so we might end up getting lost forever if we took a wrong turn, Primus is making sure that no one gets to his Spark Chamber with all of this going on."

The Decepticons looked at each other with the new information they were given and thought that it would be best to never argue with these crazies.

"Let's go." Scrounge called out, calculating on which road to take, "The quicker we move, the quicker we reach to the main chamber of Primus's Spark."

For once, no one argued.

-.-

"All I'm sayin' is that it's not me!" Lockdown growled out, slamming his only servo down at the table, "All I got was the call from my customer and I went there to get it!"

"But a caller was informing that you are associated with the Enemy." Tap-out growled back, pointing his accusing fingers at the Bounty Hunter, "You Bounties do nothing but lie!"

"Hey-in case if you haven't known, I wasn't even informed that there is such a group that is going against us!" Lockdown growled out, this time leaning closer to the Autobot to him, "The last time I visited Cybertron was barely a stellar cycle ago."

From afar, Jazz watched this going on as he thought back from the fight he had done with Glyph. The way she fought was one of the most common attack and defense technique that Yoketron had taught to his students...was Glyph of them during the Great War? But she looked too young and if Jazz can remember, she doesn't even know who Yoketron is so she must've been taught by a different teacher-like Tap-out.

The death of Glyph still shocked him, but something was bothering him. Yoketron, what does he has to do with this organization that was against both Autobots and Decepticons? It's a possibility that they're not Neutrals...

Jazz slowly thought through; the kidnapping, the sudden missing of Cyber-ninjutsu studies, missing weapons, and missing Prowl. It just doesn't add up...who or what is against them?

Jazz looked around to see that everyone was too preoccupied to focus on him so he slipped out of the room, trying to find the answers to himself.

-.-

"We can't risk going to the right." Scrounge ordered, "If we do, then we'll end up meeting the end of the smelting pool of wrath." The others nodded their helms as they try to move around the maze of the main core. So far they had no luck of where the right direction is and sometimes ended up greeting the dead end or traps that would lead them to death.

"Why no one bothered with this is such a mystery..." Cyclonus muttered, eyeing the bright light with distaste, "Everyone would loved to see this no matter what and now we have a maze."

"It's just to make sure no one bothered with Primus when he's asleep." Searchlight replied as he too eyed the bright light far away, "The Originals created this sanctuary place for his spark and no one dared to get close to him."

"But during the war-everyone took the chance to see Primus."

"That was when the mazes were outdated and broken. Scrounge buddy here had found this system and fixed it after the war."

The Decepticons accepted this fact with satisfaction, it was good to hear the history of Primus again.

"Let's go." Scavenger replied, now feeling more motivated, "Primus might hold us the answers we need."

_'Maybe'_ Dark Shadow thought as he watched Scavenger and the rest heading off, _'But this will be the end of you.'_

-.-

"No, no, no, nope, nuh-uh, nope, not even close." Jazz mumbled as he flipped through all the history files that were in the Great Cybertronian Library, "Nothing but scrap!" Jazz groaned as he pushed every file away from his optics.

He flipped on to his back, clearly giving up of searching and looked around the Library.

The library he was in was huge-but it was strangely quiet which he finds it fine. Not many visitors were here besides the students and the staff. But ever since of the warning of the possible threat, many did not visit the library, leaving it bare.

He looked around for any staff that were in here, but oddly he cannot find them. _'Possibly on a coffee break'_ He mused thinking of the human term and decided to do some few...search and seizure around the 'off limits' area.

After all, it won't hurt what he'll find.

He quickly jumped over the librarians desk and opened any drawers that were unlocked (which is everything) and flipped through them. Most were nothing but paperworks-nothing to be interesting of it.

He checked the computer-nothing on it either.

After doing some few checks, he was about to give up until he tried to pull on the last drawer that was way on the bottom-passcoded. It was locked.

Now Jazz is curious, why would a librarian staff lock a drawer during their working hours? Jazz looked up and did a few scanning around to see if no one was here and seeing that he's safe for a while-he started to punch at it.

"C'mon, c'mon...and here we go." Jazz mumbled as the drawer had finally flashed open for him, the lock machine now useless and broken with many punches that Jazz had rain it down on. Jazz quickly looked through the paperwork that were locked in there-along with the Data-note that were piled upon.

He quickly grabbed them and dashed all the way the end of the library, hidden away from the front desk and prying eyes, to see what was inside.

Each paperwork-Jazz realized, were separated neatly in the file and he opened them, hoping to find any answers he wished to find. He then widen his optics of his sudden discovery.

"Oh my Primus..."

It was a agenda. Packed with events he had not wished to see.

But one had caught his eye-and it was written boldly;

"Prowl's resurrection at Primus's Spark"

It didn't take long for him know what was going on.

-.-

"Look I'm telling you-it ain't me!" Lockdown was getting tired of all of this sudden accusation. He was getting tired, hungry and not to mention grumpy in all of sense.

Everyone in the whole room grumbled in argument for each had a bad experience with Lockdown and Lockdown feared that he's not going to win this round...again.

"Sorry peeps!" Lockdown and the rest of the bots in the room looked up to see Jazz-who looked worn out from whatever he was doing and seemed out of breath, "But Lockdown's right-he's innocent."

"What makes you think he's been framed!" Tap-out grounded out, probably bitter from Glyph being a traitor. Jazz said nothing and whipped out a planner that he had found upon his solo-search.

"You'll be interested on what you find here." He opened the file and quickly went to the current date, "Yellow Butterfly frames Lockdown. It says so right here."

"Seriously you jest!" yelled one Decepticon and snatching the agenda out from Jazz's servo and flipped through it, "Oh my Primus-he's right, there's a lot of planning going on each date. Packed."

"What are the ones saying?"

"The other one says 'Ceremony', there's even one that said 'steal a sparkling Day' on it." Everybot in the room looked at each other nervously of what this means.

"That means-"

"We're set up!"

"We need to get to the Primus's Spark!" Bluestreak muttered, "Who's going to inform Megatron and Optimus?"

"I will." Ratchet replied as he quickly commed the two leaders, "We need to find Scavenger and the others-they're in danger."

-.-

"Looks like we made it." Scavenger whispered, finally getting out of the maze. It was confusing as pit, but they had finally reached to the destination they needed to reach, "Primus's Spark-still shines brighter than ever."

"I would have to agree to that too my fair large bot." Searchlight replied, also seeing the marvelous sight, "This is something is worth searching for."

"Unfortunately," Scavenger heard a click of a gun going online and Cyclonus spewing out a curse, "This is where I must stop you."


	15. Fight's a Warmup

Fight's a Warmup

AN: OP: Jazz is getting a lot of Spotlight! -Like I haven't realized Optimus...

* * *

Scavenger looked back and with his shock he was eyeing with the gun that was equipped from Brawl. Everyone backed away from him, pressing their armor together. Scavenger wasn't expecting Brawl to speak-not even utter a word.

He kept his guard up and he can sure hear Rattletrap and Beachcomber shivering-probably seeing someone armed in front of them so suddenly.

"Brawl..." Cyclonus whispered as he backed up closer to Scavenger and the others, "You're...?"

"One of them?" Brawl finished the question as he sighed, "Yes I am. But I'm not the only one here."

Suddenly, as if on cue, Beachcomber on-lined his weapon and pointed at them, "Don't try anything." He replied taking few steps back, "Dark Shadow here is good with shooting so don't try anything and run."

"Beachcomber!" Searchlight and Rattletrap gasped, "You too?"

"Of course I am!" Beachcomber laughed loudly as if he had heard a joke, "Not everyone suspects a Geologist working for Master! I must say, it was a good acting for quite a long time."

"But the bird you speak of-"

"Like duude, They're, like, real." Beachcomber sneered with his laid back voice, "But hey, I ain't called a Organic Researcher for nothin' man."

He then crackled, only to shut up when a new voice interrupted his tease.

"That is enough Sky Blue. I had reached a message that Autobot Jazz had found out that they were set up and the many are on their way here." both Decepticons and Autobots looked at the opposite direction and were shocked to see that Scrounge was one of them as well, his gun pointing at them, "Sooner and later we will be facing them and Yellow Butterfly need his time to bring a new spark in."

"You mean, like bringing back the dead." Sky Blue giggled as he swayed back and forth. Dark Shadow said nothing as he grunted in reply-Scrounge twitched, seemingly annoyed by the other's reaction but said nothing, "Right, but nothingness, I have contacted Master and I am sure that he is on his way here."

"Yay!" Sky Blue jumped up and down, already excited for something to come, "Oh! I wonder how Burning Sky's doing?"

"Enough of chatter!" Black Shadow growled as he took a step forward to the cornered group and flipped on his mask, "We need to finish them."

"Okay~." Sky Blue replied, doing a small dance, "Let's see how long they can survive eh?"

Then gunshots were released and the fight was on.

-.-

Both Decepticons and Autobots zoomed through the passageway that lead them to the Primus's spark. Everyone were now armed and ready to meet and they are racing against time to try and save Scavengers and others.

Optimus and Megatron were leading them, quickening their pace to reach up to the spark but an unfortunate obstacle stood in their way.

"Frag!" Megatron cursed, "I didn't know there's a maze!"

"Frag!" Optimus did the same, "I didn't know it moved either!"

Both looked at each other in question and shrugged it off.

"Scrounge must've fixed this place." Red Alert explained, "He must've known we might come and help the others so he activated this place."

Everyone cursed as they saw their disadvantage and then Mindswipe slowly walked up, "Where's the main computer for this maze?"

"There's probably a small key where we can shut it down." First Aid replied , "But we don't know how-too risky to connect our main processor to it too-who knows it might do something to you."

"Well, in case you haven't known," Mindswipe grumbled as he tapped his helm with a thought, "I learned Processor-Over-Matter from Yoketron and if I can connect to the main computer, I can shut down the maze."

"You think you can do that?" Red Alert asked, clearly unsure if this is safe, "I mean we're in different battle field and-"

"We got no time!" Mindswipe growled, "It's now or never!" and just like that, he configured his servo into a key like cable and plugged it in. Mindswipe soon dimmed his optics and relaxed as there was tense silence of this sudden struggle.

Inside of the connection via cyber space, Mindswipe maneuvered around the space, trying to find the main processor of the machine.

"Now if I were the machine-where would I hide." He looked around and jumping blocks by blocks, he found a glowing mass that was quite different from others, "I think I found you..."

Just as he was about to hack into the system, his instincts told him to move out of the way as a lone blade was shooting past him. Mindswipe cursed as he realized that he's not alone.

Quickly turning around, he was met eye to eye with a flier.

-.-

Scavenger cursed as he hid behind the wall, ducking every time when he was getting nearly shot at. Right now, they're are disadvantage for the three they are fighting against were not the average kind of bots.

He looked down to see Hook was attending Searchlight, who was in terrible condition, "Not good." Hook hissed as he on-lined his laser scalpel, "His shoulder's busted, I need to cut it down-Ratchet might reconnect it in about twenty four cycles."

"Is he able to fight?" Cyclonus asked, grabbing the bomb from Rattletrap and threw it against the three enemies.

Just as Scavenger expected, Scrounge configured one of his arm into a sword and sliced the bomb into tiny pieces and it exploded in midair.

"Hey! no bombs in the area!" Sky Blue chirped as he shot a large range of fire at the bots, "Primus cannot allow his spark chamber to be damaged."

"He's de one to talk." Rattletrap mumbled. Hook looked at the fight and quickly glanced down to cover his patient's arm with a thin sheet of metal. Searchlight was grunting in pain.

"Sorry for having no pain killer." Hook replied, "But can you fight?"

Searchlight glared at Hook as if he was saying 'what do you think' and configured his working arm into a gun. Hook nodded his helm as he too configured his arm into a gun.

"Good fighting spirit-maybe we should recruit you when this is over."

"Hey sorry mate." Searchlight replied quickly shooting at Scrounge who cursed and dodged out of the way, "but my loyalty lies with Autobots."

"True." Hook grumbled, now throwing his own medical vials at the enemy.

-.-

Mindswipe and the unknown flier stood firmly in their position not even moving. Mindswipe slowly on-lined his gun and quickly moving around he shot at the flier-only to miss him in few inches.

"Frag!" He cursed as his optics darted around to see the flier jumped all over the cubes, "He's fast."

The flier did a u-turn and took out a sword, ready to slice him into pieces.

Mindswipe darted away, barely scratched by the edge of the blade and saw that the blade had gotten the part of the programing cube that he was standing on.

He cursed as he looked at the main core processor of the Maze. He needed to defeat that flier and get that hacked!

He jumped away from his enemy and looked around, seeing if the coast is clear. Once he was sure, he pysically relaxed and let his processor do all the thing.

Then, as if on cue, a shadow appeared from him and a perfect clone like him appaered next to him. Mindswipe grunted in approval as he saw his success.

"I need you to distract the enemy." He told to his shadow, "While you're doing that I'll hack that system."

His shadow nodded and darted out to do his work and Mindswipe peeked over the cube he was on and saw the glowing mass of the main computor of the Maze.

"Now or Never." He muttered as he took a different route to avoid detection from the fight that was now happening.

-.-

"AH-Hahahahahahaha!" Sky Blue crackled, raining a lot of bullets down at the bots, "Come out! Come out and play~!"

"How can he stand for not turning go crazy?" Searchlight muttered as he returned the fire back at the three bots, but only to fail for the three quickly had dodged it.

"We need to plan this-and much more carefully." Cyclonus advised and nodding at each other-the fraction group quickly disbanded and have the others be distracted as they regrouped again behind a safe pillar that still seemed to be standing well.

"What do we do now?" Cyclonus grumbled, checking his weapon, "They have the upper hand here, and using explosives is out of question right now."

"I have a plan," Scavenger replied as he tapped his chin nervously, "But you're not going to like it."

Rattletrap peeked at the other side of the pillar and nearly squeaked, "Well you better hurry 'cause they're looking at every corner for us!"

"Alright," Scavenger hushed, "We need to lay our fraction's difference out."

"_That's_ your plan?" Hook snorted, "It's going to be nothing but end up having ourself killed."

"Just _listen!_" Scavenger hissed and Hook hushed, but only to glare back at the large Deceticon to get it through, "As I said to lay our differences aside, we need to take them down. How many shots we have Cyclonus."

"For a total? Barely four right now." Cyclonus murmured but Scavenger didn't seemed too worried and nodded his helm, "Good-four shots is all we need right now. Here's what we do..."

As the five bots were in hiding, the three that are searching were discussing within their own matter.

"Ooh I wonder if they're playing hide and seek!" Dark Shadow rolled his optics as he saw Sky Blue skipping and prancing all over to find the other bots. They are not supposed to fight here, but what choice do they even have-he should've killed them during their lost in a maze but it doesn't matter.

"Yellow Butterfly is here." Scrounge replied, on-lining his gun, "We need to distract those bots while he was doing a ritual."

"Who's old body?" Sky Blue asked, "I know it's that ninja-guy."

"His off-lined body was modified into a little sparkling." Dark Shadowed continued, "You must thank Bloody Mary for that."

"Ah yes _her._" Sky Blue grumbled turning around then looking back at Scrounge, "So Gold Eden-any news from the others."

Gold Eden was just about to say something until a loud crash had caught their attention.

Five vehicles came running at them at full speed-it seemed that they are not planning to stop.

"Alright!" Sky Blue squealed as he configured his servo into a gun, "More fight!"

"After all..." Gold Eden interjected, readying his gun at the enemy, "This is just the beginning of a new fight."


	16. Getting Ready

Getting Ready

AN: I might rush in this chapter so fair warning if it doesn't make any sense. Sorry for the late update and will be gone for a while too. Also I will be needing some few reviews for the New Chapter 15 in **Behind**. I used to have the older one but I deleted it for one reviewer who gave me advice for it. Thanks!

Enjoy.

* * *

"What's taking Mindswipe so long!" Red Alert frantically asked to herself as she felt helpless to help. Behind her were all Autobots and Decepticons waiting tensely for any good news from the mind tactic.

"He must've faced a fire wall..." murmured an old mech-a flier it seemed, "Something that might've blocked his way to the main power core of the Maze's programming."

Red Alert cursed as she was informed of this sudden problem-but silently prayed that Mindswipe will come back safely.

Suddenly, the ground grumbled and everyone lost their balance and wondered in confusion on what just had happened. Red Aler looked up and she gasped as she saw something.

"Look!" Red Alert pointed up to see the maze was slowly stopping, "He did it!" Red Alert felt relieved that the mission of hacking had been a success. Mindswipe, drew out a gasp as he was knocked out to the wall, hitting against it in pain. Red Alert, concerned, quickly ran up to him and scanned through his body for any damage.

"You did well." Mindswipe looked up at the red and white femme, who had taken his servo and did some few adjustment to his sudden damage. He felt sort of a warm feeling as her servo touched his.

"...Thanks." He replied back, quite awkwardly as both of them stared at each other for a while. Red Alert gave out a small hint of blush and went back to work on his servos, finishing it up.

"It's done." She whispered and Mindwipe moved his servo around-it didn't hurt like Scalpal had fixed his servo in terrible way-but it felt...better.

"Mindwipe." Mindswipe looked up to see Optimus Prime holding out his servos, an invitation that he can grab the Autobot's servo for support, "Thank you for what you did."

"We got no time." Mindswipe replied, as he stood up by the help of leader's servo, "Scavenger and the rest might not hold it too long, we need to go-now!"

-.-

"Why are they not fighting back?" Sky Blue asked as he reloaded his weapon. The three had an unexpected attack from the five as they run them over.

"They're planning something." Gold Eden replied as he finished sealing the cut that was on Dark Shadow's arm, "And I really don't like what they have in store for us."

"Well I can't stay any longer!" Sky Blue growled, "I need some action!"

"Wait! Sky Blue! Don't go-" Too late-Sky Blue already left, and Gold Eden slumped his shoulders in aggravated annoyance "Impatient glitch."

Scavenger peeked at one of the destroyed pillars to see Sky Blue was out in the open. He waited for a signal that would be out to end this enemy.

He knew everyone is in position, it was time that they need.

Then as Sky Blue walked on to the position, everything went into motion.

Rattletrap quickly jumped out from below, making Sky Blue to lose his balance. As Sky Blue flipped, Cyclonus appeared behind him and swung his sword close to the unexpected mech, but Sky Blue dodged easily-only to get his arm being damaged.

"Ah! my arm!" Sky Blue nearly screamed as he saw the cut, "You damaged it!"

"Payback a glitch ain't it?" Searchlight asked rhetorically as he returned fire once more. Sky Blue cursed as he ran around the battle field with sluggish movement as he was damaged more from the fire.

When Serachlight was done with shooting, he ducked down and Cyclonus appeared behind him with the large cannon on his shoulder. He aimed at the blue mech and with a resounding boom, the rocket was off, aiming at Sky Blue.

Sky Blue was about to run, but when he took a step, he found himself unable to move, unable to dodge to the incoming rocket before him. Looking down he saw that his pede was stuck on to something sticky and taking a quick glance he saw Hook smirking right at him from afar. The bot responsible just smiled and lifted his vial up.

"Super Crystalizing glue." Hook replied, "Can't live with out them."

Sky Blue said nothing as he saw the rocket coming right at him, too fast. The time seemed so slow, as he saw the rocket getting near him, and then he found himself surrounded by fire, but did not scream, seemingly accepting his fate. But when he closed his optics, he did something that almost shocked the Scavenger's group before he was eliminated.

He laughed.

He laughed and laughed, as if he found this situation funny and when the fire started burn inside of his protoform-his laughter rose higher, a sign of a madman-mocking and sneering at the Scavenger group that they did nothing to make him fall.

Then he screamed, loud and high, piercing their audios as he fell down and withered as the fire had burned all of his legs and he fell on to the floor with a painful thud. He struggled for few clicks, until he went quiet-his arms fell and everything went silent with a hush.

Scavenger shook as he saw the death before him. Never in his lifebase he ever saw somebot crazy enough to laugh when injured-only to fall dead. He expected for the blue mech to scream when injured, but it chilled to his circuits when he heard the laughter. Even when the room was silent, he can still hear his laughter.

He was gone within nanoclicks, but felt like hours.

He slowly looked at his new team and saw they were uncomfortable about the situation as well. Searchlight seemed to be glancing at the scorching body before looking back, only to do it again to make sure the dead was still dead. Cyclonus looked troubled, his frown firm and tense-but his red optics was clear enough that the incident had scared him, clouded with paranoia. Rattletrap shook, his body rattling, terribly before falling on to his bottom as he lost his will to stand. Hook didn't seem to change much, but his servos all clenching into fists was enough evidence that Hook was uneasy.

"Frag to the pit." Searchlight whispered, his voice shaking, "This is...oh Primus."

Oh Primus indeed.

-.-

"Well, Sky Blue's dead." Gold Eden listed as he watched the scene, "Another loss again this day."

"And three new ones to replace." Dark Shadow replied, "Though, the naming ceremony might be delayed for a while. I got a transmission from Burning Sky that a bot named Mindswipe had managed to hacked into the system."

Gold Eden hissed, "I thought he was protecting the firewall!" But Dark Shadow said nothing as he gave a stern glare to the golden bot before him, "It seems he's useless when it comes to those things. Though, Master's in a good mood today, he won't be punished for what he had done. But we have to take note that Mindswipe is no laughing matter when it comes to hacking and Mind Over Processor."

Gold Eden remained silent, but his tension was clear enough that he was mad about Mindswipe managing to hack his system and that Burning Sky had failed to protect it. Dark Shadow looked through the dark rubble as he waited for the other group to come out from the entrance they were able to enter into. He knew they will be outnumbered, but he had just received a transmission from Yellow Butterfly that the process was almost complete.

"We might as well get ready." Dark Shadow concluded, "Master's close-he's ready for the entrance."


	17. Master's Identity

The Master's Identity

AN:Damn I was hoping I would finish this soon! I got sorta laid back because of plot started to die away and now is having a trouble against the plot bunny.

And where did the comment go...?

Enjoy. And sorry for the sudden rush here-I had to finish this up fast until I met up with the final clash and ending.

* * *

Ratchet looked at the black mass of what was used to be Beachcomber or Sky Blue if that was his real name. It wasn't odd for Ratchet to know that Beachcomber wasn't stable for some reason. Hence, the behavior he had ever since he was introduced. He wasnt sure of how Depth Charge would handle the news that Beachcomber was one of them.

It also does explain of how he got hold of few drugs in his system.

"Crazy glitch." was Ratchet's only answer as he scanned the injury that Searchlight had gotten. Searchlight said nothing as he watched the old medic reattaching his arm.

Meanwhile Optimus and Megatron were gathering the information from Scavenger of what Had happened.

"Beachcomber was one of them," was only Scavengers reply, pointing at the black pile of ash, "not to mention Scrounge and Brawl as well."

Optimus nearly cursed in cybertronian as he heard this news. No matter how much they reached the destination it always seems they were only few steps behind.

"This does not bode well." Cyclonus muttered as he looked at the dead body as well, "How can we work all of this out when we don't know who is against us or what."

"That's for sure." Hook replied, "Not to mention, I find it somehow disterbing that Scrounge and Brawl didn't seem to care about what had happened to Beachcomber."

"How?" Megatron asked, reading Optimus's mind. Hook seemed to be hesitent and kept on opening and closing his mouth until he sighed and just blurted out.

"Their faceplate."

Optimus and Megatron looked at each other in confusion and then looked back at Hook who was looking down, seemingly to be caught in his own flashback, "Their faceplate. It's unreadable but I saw how Scrounge was calculating the death of Beachcomber and Brawl just stood there like he was watching a fire show. Both are looking at the death of Beachcomber like it was a usual thing-like as if they too, accept this as Beachcomber's punishment."

Megatron for the first time, was speechless. Optimus remained quiet, and he wasn't so sure if there was anything that he can do for that and he wasn't so sure of what would happen next.

Both leaders never felt so helpless.

-.-

"They are becoming aware Master." Ghost Mist replied materializing from the thin air, "We must make haste."

"Indeed." the master and the only leader replied, "Come, my children, let us gather."

"We also must be aware," Ghost Mist interjected before his master could do, "that Autobot Jazz and the Decepticon named Mindswipe are the most dangerous one we will be facing."

"So we'll be." Ghost Mist's master whispered, "And by then Yellow Butterfly would be able to ressurct our brother again."

Ghost Mist said nothing as he made a gesture to Burning Sky and Blue Water as both of them onlined their computers and quickly broke down the doorway that was the difference enterance of the Primus's Spark Chamber. It was an act of sin to them but it was necessary and an act of an emergency.

Once the door was open, the Master crept in, along with his men following along.

-.-

"Well we didn't lose any of you guys so that's a relief." Optimus replied, "But we still haven't known who their leader is."

"I'll say." Megatron agreed, glancing at the damage that was done in the chamber, "Not even aware of what these mech are up to either. I somehow worry that this is not the end."

Just as the same time, the wall behind them moved and opened. Both leaders jerked themselves into their defensive posture as they saw the empty door.

They waited for what it felt like hours, until a white and nearly golden-yellow mech walking out, wearing a mask.

"My, my" The mech wondered, "Such a mess they created. Primus will not be happy."

"What are you?" Optimus demanded, clearly annoyed that he was ignored, "Never seen a mech like you!"

The mech looked at him, his dark blue Optics dimming with annoyance. Then without warning, he lashed at them with his weapon-a dagger with a chain attached to it.

Both Leaders and their soldiers jumped away, clearly knowing the fact that this mech is their enemy.

"Master!" a voice somewhat screamed, it was Gold Eden, "Pleasure to have you!"

The Master, he was somewhat named looked at Gold Eden and Black Shadows running up to his side to aide him.

"Black Shadows, Golden Eden,pleasure to have you." He greeted, but frowned "Where's Sky Blue?"

"Defeated." was the Golden Eden only reply and the Master took the message.

The three looked at the leaders of the Autobots and Decepticons.

"Megatron, and young Prime," the Master greeted, "Such an odd way to meet each other here."

Lockdown looked at the mech, known to be the Master. He squinted at the paint job and the armor where he had seen it from his past. It was familiar...

Then the Bounty Hunter widen his eyes in realization.

"You!" he growled, both in anger and shock, "It can't be you!"

Every bots in the room looked at him in curious glance of what had made the famous Bounty Hunter spooked out. Lockdown then pointed at the white mech and yelled;

"I can't believe it was you behind all of this!" he screamed in crazy fit, "I thought you were dead Yoketron!"


	18. Final Fight

Final Fight

AN: Note: Yoketron is animated cyber-ninja from TF:Animated for those who are confused. It is better to not to get him confused with Megatron.

Sorry for the sudden rush through this story. I want to get some few things over with.

Enjoy

* * *

Everybot in the room looked at each other widely then at the white mech who seemed to be smiling at them through his optics.

"I never thought you'll be able to recognize me." Yoketron chuckled as he raised to his mask to show his old, wise face, "I did my best to change some few armor and paint."

"Well, no matter how much you change yourself," Lockdown snorted, "I can still recognize you anywhere-call it a _hunch_."

Yoketron frowned, seemingly annoyed the fact that he was unable to trick his old student. The others murmured in confusion of how Yoketron had managed to survive.

Few however were shocked to know that the well known ninja master was actually behind all of this.

"Yoketron!" Ratchet yelled as he saw the true meaning behind of everything, "It was you!"

Yeoketron said nothing only smiled a gentle smile that could decieve anyone, "Of course. How could you not know it's me."

"Then all of this Jailbreak, the fight, the missing body of Prowl...it was all you?"

Yoketron said nothing as his smile went to flat line of neutralization, "That of course but I did not do all of it, I ordered it to do it."

"The yellow bot?" Megatron interrupted as he glared at the supposed dead ninja "And we all thought you were dead."

"I was." Yoketron stated as he slowly walked around the cracked surface, "but I was revived by Primus for his job. a huge job if you tell me."

All of the bots said nothing as they stared at the white bot, "You see Primus came to me during my passing and he stated that he has a job for me, a huge job. A job That I must do. I must teach my new generations, my children to a new life where they can be at peace.

"But I also learned something from the war; Cybertron is ruined. Cybertron is ruined from both of you for fighting over Vector's Spark, Energon, draining all the other planet's life because of your selfishness so I say, why not? So I accepted that job and sold my spark to Primus to ensure that this job will be successful. Thankfully, for Prowl's selfish needs to bring me back-I left my original body alone so all of you believed that I have died."

"Successful?" Ratchet nearly screamed when he heard all of this was planned from the begining, "More like trying to attempt to kill us all!"

"Silence!" Yoketron growled uncharacteristically as he threw the gold dagger at Ratchet with such speed that Ratchet barely dodged it, the dagger was pulled back and was returned back to Yoketron's servo by the tug of a thin string that was attached to it, "What I am doing is promised by Primus and Primus only! If Primus wishes for the cleanse of this surface then I shall grant for him! I shall grant for him the peace he wanted, I shall grant him the true beginning of Cybertron and no one shall stop me!"

"Yoketron man, you're going wacko there." Jazz nearly whined as he saw his ex-teacher acting not all calm and peaceful. In fact, this Yoketron scares the scrap out of him. Even the graduated students of Yoketron nearly flinched from the newly changed teacher.

Yoketron said nothing as he stood tall and confident over it, "That I might be." he whispered somewhat sadly as he took his dagger out, "But when Primus wishes for all of you to be dead, then I must do it."

"No way!" Lockdown growled as he threw his own blade at Yoketron, "Over my offlined body!" but despite their experience difference, Yoketron dodged it with ease.

Soon, Lockdown was pushed forward with yellow blurr and turned that Yellow Butterfly was on him, pressing all of his weight on him and turning on the stingers with high power.

"Never," Yellow Butterfly growled as his stingers were crackled with energy, "attack Teacher like that or I swear this will be your last time seeing this stinger up in your face." But before Yellow Butterfly could do anything, he was jerked back and was found himself to be caught from Ratchet's electromagnetic pulse.

"Let me go!" Yellow Butterfly hollered as he struggled his legs to move, forgetting that fact that he still has his stingers activated.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus pleaded as he saw Yellow Butterfly struggling. Why is he acting like they are enemies? "Stop moving!"

"I am never a Bumblebee!" Yellow Butterfly screeched as he shot Ratchet with with his stingers, "Bumblebee is long gone! Gone!" then he quickly ran up to Yoketron, hiding behind him as he does so.

"Bumblebee!" Bulkhead called out as he saw how much Bumblebee had changed, he then glared at Yoketron for what he had done, "What have you done to my little buddy?"

"Nothing" was all Yoketron said as he laid his servo on to Yellow Butterfly who purred back in response as a delicate pet, "I just found him suffering in the street and I took him in. I must say, he is very obedient and quite loyal to me as he had shown me the news of Prowl's death. He was so broken and lost, couldn't take care of himself due to all the suffering he must endure. I must say Ratchet-you're a medic and you didn't even force my Butterfly to confess his emotions. Quite disappointing I must say."

Ratchet growled as he glared the crazed mech.

"So you found Bumblebee in the streets and you brainwashed him." Optimus replied as he tried to clarify on what Yoketron was trying to say. Yoketron didn't say anything as he glared at Optimus.

"I didn't process-wash him or reprogram him. I simply taught him things of what Primus would want."

_'Still sounds brainwash to me.'_ Optimus thought as he kept it to himself. Then he saw Bumblebee, or is it Yellow Butterfly now-touching Yoketron's servo and his gaze seemed distant. It took him a while to understand that Bumblebee was sending his memory to Yoketron.

"So they are." Was all Yoketron said as he motioned Yellow Butterfly to go, "never let this fight touch those ones."

Yellow Butterfly nodded his head and jumping up that would rival the Elite guard, he quickly disappeared. Optimus then looked at Jazz and said, "Go after him!"

Jazz followed, as he too disappeared from the building to chase Yellow Butterfly and now it was the Decepticons and Autobots against Yoketron, who only stood there at ease.

"You made a terrible mistake." Yoketron replied as he swung his blade around, "for making a fight with a Cyber-ninja Master and the successor of Primus."

Then as if on cue, many mechs and femmes surrounded all of them. All wearing masks.

Everybot took out their weapons as soon when they saw the enemies. they were quite surprised of how large the group is. Yoketron raised his servo and his 'children' get into the fighting stance.

They remained like that for a while, not even moving and waited who to make a move.

"My children," Yoketron commanded, "finish them all."

And all the masked bots attacked, bringing the weapons down to all of the war harden mechs and femmes alike.

-.-

Jazz chased Yellow Butterfly through many other obstacles that were found in the chamber of Primus's Spark and Jazz had to say to himself, he was pretty impressed of how fast the yellow mech was going.

Yellow Butterfly would sometimes look back at him, but did not slow down as he hoped thorough another hole, only for Jazz to follow through as well. The area they were running through has turned into a maze and Jazz realized that they're outside of the spark chamber of the Primus and Yellow Butterfly sped away with much more agility then Jazz had expected to.

Jazz decided to save his energy by jumping over the ledge, making sure that he can see the yellow blurr through the maze. He saw Yellow Butterfly turning right on his large-bot-view and followed the yellow mech, by jumping down in the maze and following the trail.

However, during the chase Yellow Butterfly started to become sneaky.

He did a quick turn left and when Jazz did as well Yellow Butterfly was gone, only to appear on the other side when Jazz turned around to the area where he came from. He also jumped over the wall but when Jazz did the same, Yellow Butterfly was already heading over to the different wall.

Jazz gasped, trying to catch his breath as he tried to find the speeding, yellow devil through the maze, when he realized that he was losing more energy than Yellow Butterfly is.

"Slag." Jazz gasped, "Where is he getting all that energy from?"

Then he heard a squeak and he turned to his left side to see the source of the sound, only to gasp in surprise of what he had seen.

Two sparklings were cowering in the large corner of a maze one bright blue and the other gold and black. The two seemed to wimper when they both saw Jazz walking up to them slowly.

Jazz took a moment to study each of their choice of colored paint. They somehow reminded him of two mechs that Bumblebee had cared about and gasped of how much alike they are. The sparkling that had black and gold paint that reminded him so much of Prowl and how Yellow Butterfly was able to ask for it to retrieve that such color. And also to his wild confusion of how Yellow Butterfly was able to leave them here.

He looked at the youngling and saw how fear leaked through thier optics and Jazz cannot help but felt that he was scaring them with his sudden appearance.

So Jazz crouched down, as low as he can go to make himself look less itimidating to the young sparklings and held his servo out as a comfort. But he frowned when they scooted away from him.

"Hey," Jazz cooed at the sparklings, "I'm not going to hurt you..." just as he was about to get close to them to ensure he's safe Prowl's old blade came out from the thin air and landed right between the Sparklings and Jazz's servo.

Jazz cursed when he saw the blade and turning to the direction it came from, he saw Yellow Butterfly standing on to the right side of the wall, glaring at him like he was the destroyer of worlds.

He then looked at the wimpering Sparklings and let out a soft whistle that caught their attention. Jazz was amazed of this sudden change in behavior.

"Speed." Yellow Butterfly called out, "Stealth. Come."

The Sparklings seemed to have recongnize Yellow Butterfly since they both chirped and cooed as they crawled to the wall where Yellow Butterfly was. Yellow Butterfly stood on the top of the wall for a while, only to jump down to pick the sparklings up once they had reached up to the wall where he once stood.

He picked each of them into his arms and once he was sure they were secure, he glared at Jazz.

"Stay away from them." He hissed and jumped away.

"No! Wait!" Jazz called out but when he had reached to the other side, Yellow Butterfly was gone.

Not a single paint, not a single chip of his armor was seen.

Nothing but a confused white mech standing alone in the large maze.

-.-

The sound of clashing swords were heard through the center of the Primus's Spark Chamber and it seems that Yoketron's group were winning. Turns out they have been collecting much more advanced weapons and were using it against the both split factions.

It also doesn't help when Yoketron's 'children' also learned some ninja techniques and making the battling harder. This one mech named Ghost Mist have the same disappearing act as Mirage does and it made it much harder to track him due to him being invisible.

But it was even more shocking to most war veterans of Great War is that most of Yoketron's 'children' were once younglings-abducted or taken in. A died masked youngling was proof enough to show that he reported missing a year ago, named by Heatwave-a decepticon youngling.

Quite ironic that this is a war between the war veterans and their youngling that had been abducted by a crazed ninja master.

Optimus tried his best not to kill any of the masked ones, fearing that they are younglings. But they were trained so well by Yoketron, it was hard to throw that moral away to know that they're youngling forced to grow up.

He quickly knocked down a dark blue mech, and looked up to see that Yoketron was battling his past old students, the students that dedicated so well for his training, now betrayed by Yoketron's plan to kill them.

Drift, a wondering warrior, swung his twin swords at the white and gold mech but Yoketron ducked them and swung his leg around as he dodged Tap-out's charging fists.

Lockdown jumped on Yoketron, throwing his few kicks and dirty tricks he had learned from his bounty hunter days but Yoketron had blocked them all without even breaking a sweat, it seemed as if he had been holding back for so long while training them, he had become serious and it seemed that his 'perfect' students were unable to defeat him.

Meanwhile from afar, Rodimus watched the fight and making sure he had prevented any enemy from attacking him, he looked at Yoketron as he battled his past students to see a good opening on the back of the old ninja's back. It wasn't much, but at least it was enough for Rodimus to know that he can be damaged.

He took a deep breath he can in his air tank and breathed out slowly as he raised his weapons. The arrows materialize from deep of his mind now glowing a little darker shade of red and orange. With a strengh, he pulled the two poles back, the arrows pointing at the moving target and with a calculating movement, he let it go.

The arrows shot through the air as it rivaled with Blurr's speed, dodging any incoming mech's or femme's body from being damaged as it was about to reach it's target.

But the target with the sudden agility, swung and caught the arrow before it was thrown back and exploded in the air, but the second one managed to hit the surface below and exploded, causing for Yoketron to lose his balance.

Grandus saw the chance and swinging his large servos, he used okuridashi to push Yoketron away so he can stay down and have much more damage, which cause the crater around the old master.

Yoketron coughed but before he could even get back to his pedes, Star Saber took out his sword and striked at the white and gold mech, cutting his armor and any energon line to get his energon blood flowing. Then Star Saber swung his sword and emit out his strike, the Planetary Impulse Attack, to finish the job.

The area exploded as it caused the crater to go deeper, but the past students weren't done yet. Each of the students sent out their special moves at the same place, hoping their combined moves will stop their old master's crazy plan and free the young's mind away from him.

The crater exploded more, smokes turning into grey ashes to black as it coulded the whole area into mass of darkness and heat roared through their frames and around as it sent warnings through their processor to leave.

After the storm had died, it started to clear slowly and the students of Yoketron's uncovered their optics to see the now large crate, with their target in the middle.

Yoketron was all ashen grey, his paint seemed to have burned off, leaving nothing but burn marks around his armor, pool of energon seemed to have seeped through his ripped armor, optics now off lined and black.

"...we did it?" Heavy Load asked, breaking the ice between them, "Is he gone now?"

"I...I think so." Springer replied, studying the grey body, "I'll have to thank Rodimus for that arrow. Thank Primus."

"We still have the other Yoketron's 'children' take care of." Drift pointed in, "We need to help now."

But before the past students were about to take off, the grey wervo suddenly shot out from the crater and quickly grabbed hold of Lockdown's pede.

"The frag!" Lockdown cursed as he nearly jumped out and catching the attention of the other students to see what had happened.

From the crater, their old master and now the enemy was still alive. His dead, blue optics glared at them with unexplained madness and they held their shiver when they saw Yoketron's mouth grinning at them.

"Is that all?" was Yoketron's only reply.

* * *

_Okuridashi_: One of the special Techniques in Japanese Sumo Wrestling which is to push the unbalanced opponent off the ring.

Go to Tf wiki to search for Cyber-Ninja Corps to see Yoketron's past well dedicated students in case you're confused.


	19. Shattering End

Shattering End

AN: I hope this is the end. I just want to get this bunny over with so I can focus more on Reversal and Thin Line.

One more Chapter people! Sorry if this Chapter is rushed! :(

If there's anyone who wishes to draw any part of this story-feel free and give me the link so I can check it out later.

Enjoy

* * *

The Yoketron's past students went back into their fighting stance as Yoketron let Lockdown's pede go and jerkingly standing up, his energon blood dripping around the area. His blue optics were now clouded with blind belief and insanity.

"Is that all?" Yoketron asked, as he spat his energon out from his mouth, "That's barely a scratch."

The students were now stuck from what to do-they can't risk themselves doing another move again to damage the Primus's spark chamber any further and not to mention they are now out of ideas of what to do now.

"Slag," Lockdown growled, "if only we knew what to do from here."

Lockdown quickly checked the surrounding, it didn't look so promising that they're out gunned and pretty much nearly outnumbered by the masked ones. There isn't much to do but to get rid of what else they had to kill them.

"Hey guys!" The other students looked back to see Jazz running up to them, coming back empty handed and by the looks of his faceplate-he seemed to have failed to take out Yellow Butterfly, "What'd I missed?"

"Other than the fight?" Star Saber rumbled, "Nothing, but we just realized that Yoketron is fraggin' still alive like a Terracon."

Jazz looked over at Yoketron and saw how badly scratched up the old teacher is and how much it was going out of hand.

"Mind if I help?" Jazz asked, taking out his nun-chucks, "I could use some few justice on him."

"You fools," Yoketron hissed, "You will not succeed on destroying me." He then whipped out a gun that was large for his size and aimed at them, blasting them few bullets.

Many but Star Saber ducked, and Star Saber managed to escape the fire, only to have his pedes, shattered off like glass.

"What in the Cybertron is that?" Drift cried as he saw the damage that was done by the gun.

"Oh you haven't known?" Yoketron chuckled as he gestured them the gun he had in his servo, "This is a Glass Gun. Only manufactured once a stellar cycle. Quite rare I had to say, but it does the damage done-look he's shattering into pieces now."

Yoketron was right, the damaged kept spreading up to Star Saber's leg and he writhed in pain as he felt each wire and gear crackle away into small dust beneath him.

"Unfortunately," Yoketron sighed as he summoned his gun away, "There is no cure for this, so all Star Saber can do is die slowly-and painfully I had to say."

The past students were now running out of choices. Just attacking blindly at Yoketron won't get the job done, but they also knew the dangerous effect of the gun that Yoketron wields.

So what can they do?

-.-

"There's some too many." Depth Charge growled as he bashed the white and blue mech out of his way. He need to find that traitor, that femme that had nearly killed his young partner.

"Bluecharge!" He yelled, "I know your there."

"Glad that you remember my name old grunt." a pitch high voice broke the silence as Depth Charge saw the blue femme standing ready for the fight. Her mask was blue, with lighting design all over it.

"After what you did to Cheetor..." Depth Charge growled as he whipped out his hunter gun, "I will never forget and forgive to those who hurt my partner." Bluecharge said nothing but her cold blue eyes was enough evidence for him to know that she doesn't really care about what had happened.

"It was a great fight with him." she chuckled, "Sadly, he's...not skilled as I hope him to be. Be glad I finished him off."

Depth Charge roared as he fired the gun at her, but Bluecharge dodged and flipped away from the attack as she kept on talking.

"Oh and by the way, my name's not Bluecharge," She interjected, "It's Blue Plasma."

Just as she said that she took out her weapon, a gun and started to fire upon the old police mech who dodged it away from it.

"It seems you never care if the Spark chamber is going to collapse are you?" Dpeth Charge growled as he saw some damaged here. Blue Plasma paused whatever she was doing and shrugged.

"Some sacrifices are necessary." Was all she said as she shot more at Depth Charge who dodged it more but managed to have few shot through his arm, "Even if it means to bring Primus's Spark down. So be it."

"You are a one sick femme." Depth Charge spat as he return the fire, only for Blue Plasma to dodge it away from it.

"Very good compliment old mech." she answered, doing a cartwheel to stay away form the old police mech, "But I doubt you can do better than that."

Just as she had said that she threw few blades down at Depth Charge. Depth Charge cursed as he quickly side-stepped the attack but fell down when he felt one of his pedes explode in pain. Depth Charge looked back to see his pede was injured from one of the blades, energon bleeding out.

"Awwww, I only got your pede." Blue Plasma pouted, as she whipped out her gun, but this time-it was bigger, "I guess I'll just have to go with alternative."

She then shot once at the same pede, and Depth Charge roared in pain as he felt his pede losing it's balance, only to see that his pede was already shattered in pieces. He fell on the ground, hearing Blue Charge gasp in surprise.

"Wow! It is effective!" Blue Plasma squealed as she saw the damage done, "Glass Gun sure does it job."

Then she shot three more, one at his other pede and two at his arms, both shattered into pieces and Depth Charge found himself lying on the ground, unable to move and pain exploding through his processor. He tried to get up, but his remaining arms kept on breaking into pieces and the pain becoming much more unbearable.

He then felt himself being kicked over, facing the ceiling up. He saw Blue Plasma standing over him, her cold blue optics staring down at him with a glee.

"I had pleasure with you." She replied, then took her gun out and pointed at where his spark was, ready to have it shattered into pieces like glass, "Too bad it's going to end this way."

But before she could pull any trigger, someone tackled her to the side. Depth Charge tried to see what was going on, struggling to move his helm, but unable due to his armor in his way. He herd some few struggles from Blue Plasma and the unknown attacker, the gun went off somehow and he heard Blue Plasma scream-only it died out soon before he could even tell what had happened.

"Hey old partner." Depth Charge widen his optics in surprise when he saw the familiar brown and yellow mech walking up to him, helping him to sit up, "Odd place to save your aft huh?"

"Cheetor...how..." Depth Charge stammered seeing his young partner was actually online and kicking. Cheetor smiled in apology at his partner and pointed at Sari who was repairing a fallen comrade.

"Sari's key somehow repaired my system." Cheetor explained, "lucky thing that I had ran all the way here with her to find you nearly killed."

Depth Charge sighed in relief, only to grunt in pain as the affect of Glass Gun spreading through slowly. He then looked at the spot where Cheetor and Blue Plasma had struggled-to see that Blue Plasma was defeated.

The shot was made at her chest, where her spark was supposed to be-but now her spark was gone, somewhat shattered away from the affect of the Glass Gun that Cheetor had shot with and slowly, the cracks were spreading around her chest, reaching to her servos, pedes and her mask. The mask shattered, showing the horrorstruck of Bluecharge's faceplate after she was defeated and was killed.

Cheetor didn't bother looking at her, but checked the large gun he had gotten in his servo.

"By the way Depth Charge," Cheetor continued, as he gestured at the gun, "where's the Boss of Bluecharge? I think I know what to do."

-.-

Jazz gasped as he held his position, he never knew Yoketron would actually be this strong. Yoketron blocked all of his moves and attacked his weak points like he does from the dojo of his training days.

"It is no use Jazz." Yoketron sneered, as he walked around his only student around. The other past students had collected Star Saber away from Yoketron from being damaged too far and will come back to help aide Jazz. Jazz wasn't sure how long he can hold the old mech, not to mention how to defeat him.

He saw the damage that Yoketron's gun can do and he wasn't going to risk himself getting caught and have his limbs being shattered off by the Glass Gun.

And if he does fail...Jazz couldn't bring himself to think what will happen if Primus did awaken.

He dodged again when Yoketron threw his blade at him and tried to think up of a plan what to do. As he ran, he felt a ping from his comm. Much to his surprise, it was Cheetor.

_:Cheetor? How are you alive?:_ Jazz called as he threw his disks at the old master. He heard the nervous chuckle from the other end.

_:Funny story.:_ Cheetor answered, _:Sari's key kinda saved my life. Look, we can talk about this later-I have a plan and I want to you distract Yoketron or whatever he is until I have a clear shot for him.:_

_:How?:_

_:I got a Glass Gun from the enemy-I killed her off from it. And I know what to do.: _

_:Alright:_ Jazz agreed, _:I'll see what I can do.:_

Jazz took out his nun-chucks and attacked at Yoketron, but Yoketron smiled softly and blocked all of the moved again. Once Jazz was out, Yoketron punched Jazz away from him, holding both of his hands in position like he did when he punched Prowl on the first day.

Jazz groaned and tried to reach for his weapon but Yoketron's pede came down before he does and destroyed the weapon in the process. He looked up weakly to see Yoketron smiling sadly at him.

"Sad thing that your fate stops here." He stated sadly, gripping Jazz's neck tightly and picking him up in the air, chocking the air supply from him, "Too bad you're no use to me." Jazz clawed at his neck, trying to pry Yoketron's servo away from him-but felt his system going down and losing his focus.

Then suddenly, he felt himself fall to the ground painfully, hearing someone scream in pain and wailing were heard.

His felt himself going back and fourth into unconsciousness, the noise muffling around him-everything seemed to go in slow motion until he felt himself being picked up to see Optimus supporting him.

"It's going to be okay Jazz." Optimus assure as explosions were heard from the distance, "It's going to be alright."

Jazz felt the world going black, as he took a glimpse of fallen white and gold body not too far away from him.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

"We are unable to find the rest of Yoketron's 'Children' Optimus." Depth Charge reported, "After they heard their Master and leader killed, they suddenly rushed out, keeping their identity hidden."

"I believe we're still at war with them I guess." Optimus sighed, as he looked at his paperwork in frustration, "I guess no one saw Yellow Butterfly other than Jazz I believe."

"I believe so." Depth Charge replied as he placed the file away, "We're finished with the leader-all we have to do is take care of the rest piece by piece."

"I believe so and how's your repair going Depth Charge?"

Depth Charge shows his new servos and pedes as he flex them with no problem.

"Good as new Magnus."

Optimus nodded his helm and looked back at Megatron, some new ideas formulating in his processor.

"Megatron," Megatron looked up from his own work. Both Megatron and Optimus decided to share the same office as both leaders of Depecticons and Autobots due to the fact that Yoketron's children are still at large. Optimus took his servo out, his faceplate serious and determined.

"Do you wish to continue our alliance?"

Megatron seemed thoughtful and looking back at the beautiful city outside, he looked back at his young rival and his servo.

Megatron took his servo out and shook Optimus's servo in agreement.

-.-

Hook walked out from his med bay after repairing the injured to see Scavenger waiting for him at the hallway.

"You waited for me." It wasn't a question and Scavenger nodded his helm as he gestured Hook to follow him.

Both walked through the hallway alone, not wishing to make any some sign of conversation between them. In few minutes, Scavenger broke the ice.

"Optimus and Megatron made a truce." Hook's pedes stopped and looked up at Scavenger in question and surprise, "I have a feeling that we won't be needing the faction symbols anymore."

"Really?" Hook asked, catching up with Scavenger. Scavenger nodded his helm, his red optics seemed to gleam brighter-maybe to a shade of purple. Hook was excited, finally the peace they had waited for years.

"And it's not only that," Scavenger added, "Optimus and Megatron think it's best for all of us to be an official team."

He then pointed at the end of the hallway, which Hook saw Cyclonus, Rattletrap and Searchlight talking to each other. Cyclonus saw both of them and waved them over.

"Well I guess this is going to be an awkward beginning." Scavenger commented as the five mechs stared at each other.

"Who knows," Searchlight replied, "we could make a great team for the new Generations to come."

Hook said nothing, but only nod in agreement as the new group of team walked off to start their life anew.

"Hey, have you heard?" Searchlight broke the moment as they walked down the hall, "Mindswipe asked Red Alert out!"

-.-

"Hey Burning Sky," Burning Sky looked up from his work to see his partner, Blue Water walking up to him, "Have you heard what happened?"

"No." Burning Sky answered, as he went back to work. Blue Water snorted at the flier as sat on the empty chair nearby.

"Well you're obviously missing out." Blue Water drawled, "Optimus and Megatron made a truce to all Cybertron."

He heard a snap and he knew that Burning Sky was listening; "Optimus and Megatron agreed to set their differences aside to ensure the safety of the new Generations. Because we're still here."

"Back to our old place and position?" Burning Sky asked and Blue Water thought for a second.

"I believe so-I got a comm. from Yellow Butterfly that all of us should head back to our usual spot-hiding, waiting, and do what we always do; abducting."

Burning Sky nodded his helm and stood up from his spot and walked out from their hiding space, "Let us depart partner, until Primus comes back victorious again."

"Let's." Blue Water agreed as he walked out the hideout with Burning Sky. Both looked at each other, and turned to different directions-where they will never see each other again, but surely in time, they might thrive again.

"See ya Skyfire."

"Good-bye..." Skyfire smiled, this time with sinister smirk planting on it, "...Seaspray."

-.-

"And if you sign here, the home is officially yours now." The femme smiled as she pointed at the spot to sign. A small yellow servo held the pen and signed the paperwork as it was done with everything it was needed to do.

"Thank you and enjoy your home!" The femme cheerfully said as she left the home alone with the young yellow mech staring at the house he's going to live in.

He picked up his only baggage, which moved with small whimpers erupting from the bag and he hushed the bag softly as he entered in the home.

The home wasn't big but at least it suited his taste, he set the bag down and let two small sparklings crawl out form the bag letting them explore around the home they'll be staying in now.

They failed to take over Cybertron for Primus. But it was a first try, and it won't happen again next time. However due to the fact that there's going to be a little high security going on around because of Megatron and Optimus's truce, it will be hard to grow their organization-but there's another fact that they can reproduce new creation by just bonding and it will be hard to convert your mate and creation to join the organization.

Time is the essence and he will have to wait for it take its course.

Well, Yoketron had failed what he had started and another mech that he had trusted for life was now ripped away form him.

He heard the younglings coo and chirp at him as they both crawl up to him. The mech sighed and urged them to come closer.

"Prowl..." the mech mumbled as he picked up the gold and black sparkling, "Blurr..." the light blue sparkling was picked up next. He looked at them sadly as he hug them carefully, clearly missing the mechs that he had cared for life but were ripped away from those monsters and that accursed Allspark.

He nuzzled each of them and his optics went cold as he placed them back to the floor.

The affection he had just given was his weakness of his past-the past he had failed to save from disaster. But he had given another chance by Primus now-knowing that he will convert these sparklings into his own personal soldiers-his future for the new generation-his Master's absolute dream.

"Stealth, Speed." he commanded, "Come."

Both sparklings crawled over to him and he picked them up to help them see the world outside.

"Do you see my children?" He cooed as he show them the world outside, "The Primus wanted us to change this world-it's our destiny to cleanse this whole Cybertron with our servos-killing all the guilty, the liar, the Towers, the leaders, the tyrant, the greed-all of what is dirty will be cleansed by us-for the future, for us."

"For Primus. And I, Yellow Butterfly, will continue Yoketron's dream 'til my death."

He then laughed, for he knew; it's not the end.

It's just the beginning.

* * *

**And thus, this story ends. Thank you for following the end of my story _Yellow Butterfly._ If it weren't for all of you-this story never would've happened.**

**Unfortunately, there will be no Sequel to this story because I wish to leave the imagination of all people around to think what will happen to the future of Cybertron. There are many possibilities you can think about the fate of the Cybertron and how it will end. I will leave the imaginations up to you loyal readers and fans and hope it will burn strong!**

**EDIT: Zerqyx had asked a really good question. You all, have my permission to write your own sequel for this story. Can't wait to see what you guys though up! :)**

**Thank you Everyone and hope to see you until the end of the other stories! **

**Everybot! Transform and Read out!**


End file.
